Sun's Equestria Girls Adventures: Shadow Magic
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Daring Magic: As Sun and five of her friends visit, she ends up finding out a secret on her family's history, and word from the princess will help meet her. But when the pony of shadow appears along with friends of her ancestor, Sun's judgement, friendship, and hope is put to the test. Will she and her friends stop the evil shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Equestrian Canterlot Visit

In Canterlot City, it's a very hot, hot day. Many people are trying their best to keep cool. Ice, water, and other kinds of way to keep cool. At a house with light peach walls, and a red roof. Sun, Falling Star, and Twilight are visiting the Dazzlings at their house. The others are very busy so they can't be with the others for a while, more like a week.

Mayor Mare checks in the backyard to see how the girls are doing, "So what are you girls doing?"

The six friends are sitting under the tree and look very hot and tired.

Aria groans, and says, "We don't know, it's too hot to think of anything."

"Now I know how melted ice cream feels," Sonata adds, then groan as she slides her body from the tree.

"Even Spike and Nina don't want to do anything in this heat," Twilight adds.

"You said it," Spike replies.

"Even I'm not used to this kind of heat," Nina adds.

"Well, I can see that you girls don't have too much energy to have one of your adventures. What are the others doing today?" Mayor Mare replies.

"Well, Rarity is working on a dress line for a fashion contest in a few days," Sun answers.

"Pinkie is hosting a week of parties," Aria adds.

"Fluttershy is busy working at the shelter and her mom at vet," Adagio adds.

Then Sonata says, "Rainbow is out of town with her parents to go on a trip to a snowy mountain or something."

"And Applejack is helping her family at the orchard," Twilight says.

"In other words, the rest of us have nothing to do today," Falling Star concludes.

"I'm sure you girls can come up with something. My mother used to say that fun adventures are usually around the corner," Mayor Mare says.

Then she says, "I need to get going to the office so I need to head off. If you're planning on staying away from home let me know. Bye girls."

"Bye," The girls reply.

Sonata sighs, and says, "It's too hot to have any fun."

"I know. I feel like I'm going to melt. And this heat is not doing good for my hair," Adagio says, bring her hair at front.

"Wouldn't give to be my merpony self we can swim in the water all day long," Aria complains.

Just then an idea hits Sun, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Twilight asks.

"Maybe we can go to Equestria to visit Princess Twilight and the others. Plus, I've been meaning to ask her something," Sun explains.

"What's that?" Twilight asks.

"Well the gem on the choker she gave me have been glowing recently. I think it has Equestrian magic on it, and I want to make sure it isn't dangerous," sun explains, showing the chocker to Twilight.

"Well, I'm not magic expert, but it couldn't hurt to check it out,"

"Still going to visit Princess Twilight is actually not a bad idea," Falling Star says, liking the idea.

"It's been a while since we saw them," Twilight replies.

"Yeah. I think we're due for a visit," Adagio adds.

"Maybe Princess Twilight has a pool where we can cool off!" Sonata cheers.

Aria questions, "Would Princess Twilight even have a pool? Either way, if we want to go, then we need to let our families know about it."

"Right. So we all will meet at the Wondercolt statue at the school," Sun replies.

Then Sonata cheers, "Then let's pack up our stuff ready and go have some fun! Yay!"

Sometime later, Sun and Nina are at the portal waiting for the others to show up. She has a backpack full of stuff she is going to need for the trip. In no time at all, Twilight, Spike, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings show up with their stuff as well.

Sun asks, "So are we all ready to go?"

"I am," Twilight says.

"Yep. Twilight even brought a bag for me," Spike replies.

"Yep. Nina and I have our things together," Sun replies.

"I'm ready," Aria says.

"So are we," Sonata and Falling Star adds.

Sonata looks at Adagio, and says, "Adagio is ready too. She practically brought her whole room with her."

"Very funny," Adagio says, glaring at Sonata.

"Excuse us Adagio, but we're not the one who decided to bring a suitcase full of your essentials," Aria remarks.

"What you have in there?" Twilight asks.

"That's simple. I brought some spare clothes, my makeup, hair brush, water bottles, snacks, and anything I need to look beautiful enough to be adored," Adagio answers.

"You two say I hang out with Pinkie too much, but it seems you hang out with Rarity too much," Sonata mocks.

"Oh zip it Sonata," Adagio sternly replies.

"Alright girls, enough arguing already. If we're ready to go, then let's go," Sun says.

"Sounds good to me," Aria says.

With that, each girls and pet go through the portal with their things. As each of them go through the portal, they go through a long vortex of colors.

At the other side of the portal in Princess Twilight's castle, begins to activate. The magic travels through the wires, tubes and other machineries until the portal open. Sadly, each of the girls around with their stuff are being thrown out of the portal. Each screams as they fly out, and lands on piles of books. Once they're all out, they all groan in pain.

"That hurts," Falling Star says, who is a pony.

"Did anyone catch the number of that bus?" Sonata replies, who is now a merpony.

"That was a rough landing," Sun replies, now an alicorn.

The girls begin to get up on their hooves to say. Sun, Twilight, and Falling Star get up, and see each other's pony form. Sun and Twilight are alicorns while Falling Star is a unicorn. They look to see the Dazzlings are merponies, but can only get up on their front legs.

"Yeah. We can't walk like this," Aria says.

"Wish we can walk in our human bodies. At least they're easier," Sonata whines.

"Don't worry, Princess Twilight taught me a spill to help us," Sun reassures.

Sun lights up her horn and sues it to hit herself and her friends. Soon, the girls are transformed into their human form with their outfits on.

Adagio calmly sighs, and says, "That's much better."

"Now that we're in our human forms, let's go find Twilight," Sun says.

But soon enough, are are disappointed to find that Princess Twilight and her friends are not in the library. In fact, they're not even at the castle.

"Well, that was disappointing," Aria says, looking annoyed.

"Yeah. Princess Twilight doesn't have a pool either," Sonata complains.

"Maybe she left to go important princess business?" Twilight suggests.

"Could be?" Sun replies.

Falling Star asks, "So what should we do now?"

"Well, I did wanted to see my parents and my brothers in sisters. It's been a long time since I saw them," Sun answers.

"Sounds good to me," Falling Star agrees.

"How exactly are we going to get there?" Aria asks.

Don't worry Aria, I think our geodes will help us with that. Seeing how most of us can fly when we transform," Adagio says, holding her geode with confidence.

Using the power of their geodes, the girls transform to their pony forms. Since five out of six have wings, they are able to fly there. Falling Star ends up riding on Sun's back, since she doesn't have wings.

Soon enough, they arrive at the house of Sun's Equestrian family. However, their appearance catch the attention of the ponies in the city, especially since Sun is a princess in this world. Ponies are either talking about her presence or the fact her friends are here too.

Sun has transform into her pony form so it will be appropriate to talk to her family. Sun knocks on the door of the house, and the door opens. The pony opens it is Sun's pony mother, Sun Stone.

Seeing her daughter at her doorstep, she smiles and says as she gives her a hug, "Sun, welcome back sweetie."

"Hi mom, how is everypony?" Sun asks.

"We're doing fine, but your father and the others are out right now. I'm glad to see you after a while, and I see you brought some of your friends with you. But you have no excuse, you and your friends are staying for lunch," Sun Stone says, putting her hoof on Sun's muzzle.

Sun giggles, and says, "Sure mom."

Sun and the girls go into the house to have some lunch. They have peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwiches, salad, without any hay or flowers, pizza, and some milk. As they have lunch, Sun and the girls explain about the crazy adventure they had and how the magic of friendship save the day again. Of course, her mother is shocked to hear her daughter being abducted. Either way, she is glad that her daughter have great friends.

"Well Sun, you and your friends sure do get yourselves in all kinds of trouble," Sun Stone say.

"That's true," Sun says.

"Yeah. We don't look for magic. Magic and troubles seem to find us," Sonata replies.

"And I think we like to get a break from it," Aria says.

Then Twilight says, "What's amazing to hear that Sun looks exactly like Somnambula's daughter, Sun Goddess. In fact, some of the people believed that Sun is either a reincarnation or a descendent of her."

"Really now?" Sun Stone questions, looking rather surprised.

Just then the door opens and a familiar voice says, "Honey, we're home."

"Okay dear. Our daughter and some of her friends are visiting today," Sun Stone says.

Suddenly, Sunshine comes running in the room cheering, "Yay! Sis is here!"

"Hey Sunny, how are you doing?" Sun asks, giving her little sister a hug.

"I'm doing great. I was able to teleport to short distances," Sunshine happily says.

"That's good," Sun says.

Just then, Phoenix, Rocky, Scarlet, and Rosemary come walking into the living room.

"Hi Sunny, didn't expect you here today," Phoenix says with glee.

"My friends and I are here to visit today," Sun says.

Sun Stone comes up to Phoenix, and asks, "Honey, do you think you can bring 'it' down stairs? I think it's about time to give it to her."

Sun, her friends, and her brothers and sisters look at their parents with confused looks. Phoenix simply nod his head in reply.

Minutes later, Rosemary fix up some tea, and have some blueberry scones out for them. They are waiting for the two parents to come back down.

"I wonder what mom and dad are getting?" Rocky asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think they're planning on giving me something," Sun answers.

"I wonder what they planning on giving you," Scarlet questions.

"Well, we'll know noon because they're coming back now," Sonata replies.

Phoenix and Sun Stone come back down stairs to the living room, and Sun's mother is holding a brown box. She then levitates the box to Sun.

Sun uses her magic to take it, and asks, "What is it?"

"Open it, and see," Sun Stone calmly says.

Confused and curious, Sun decides to open the box. When she opens it, sun gasps and uses her magic to lift the item out of the box. The something is a glowpaz necklace, same as the necklace Sonnambula wear centuries ago.

"This, necklace, looks like Somnambula's necklace," Sun says, looking surprised.

"Yes. Remember I told you when you were little about many of our ancestors lived in the city before they start spreading across Equestria?" Sun Stone explains.

"I think so," Sun says, looking unsure.

"Well, to be honest, this necklace was given to our ancestor centuries ago. It all began with Sonnambula," Phoenix explains.

Everyone in the room gasp in shock.

"Somnambula?!" Sun exclaims in shock.

The two adults nod their heads.

"We always wanted to tell you all when you got older, but things end up turning out to be the wrong time. But now, I think it's about time you know about your family's history.

Then Phoenix explains, "Over a thousand years ago, Prince Hasin gave Somnambula's the necklace, and was able to help protect her home from many dangers. As time go on, Hisan and Somnambula's love blossomed, and soon married and rule the city. Of course, they also had their only child, Sun Goddess. Sun Goddess was very intelligent, very kind, and like her mother full of hope. Before Sonnambula left the city, she gave Sun Goddess her glowpaz necklace, and when she grew up, she ruled the kingdom like how her father and mother done before her. As the centuries go by, each chosen female generations of their family have been passed down generation to generation once they are, and soon been passed down to my mother, Glow Heart."

"And since your father has no sisters, your grandmother passed down the necklace to me," Sun Stone explains.

Everyone in the rook are speechless to hear this.

Then Sun Stone says, "Now it is your turn to possess the necklace of our family. We wanted to give it to you when you mature, but you disappeared at that time."

"So… I'm related to a legendary heroine," Sun says, looking surprised.

Phoenix and Sun Stone nod their heads in reply.

"This… this is a lot to take in," Sun says, looking at the necklace.

"I know, but I hope you will take care of it, and to remember to never give up hope," Sun Stone says.

Sun gives her parents a hug, "Thanks mom. Thanks dad."

Scarlet, Rosemary, Rocky, and Sunshine pull into a hug as well. Twilight and the girls smile to see the family together. Of course, Sun looks at the necklace thinking on how important it is. Now she will do as much as she can to protect it, carry on her ancestor's beliefs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Royal Advice

After seeing her parents, Sun and her friends decide to have a snack at Donut Joe's shop. The girls are having some donuts and some cold milk, but Sun is the only one who isn't eating. She looks at the necklace her parents have given to her, and still can't stop thinking about what her parents have explain to her.

Twilight asks in concern, "Sun, is something the matter?"

Sun sighs, and says, "I still can't believe it."

"Don't worry girl, so what if you found out you're related to a legend of Equestria," Adagio calmly says.

"Adagio, you also remember that, she, Starswirl, and for others are the reason why we were sent to the other world, right," Aria bluntly replies.

Sonata hits Aria on the head, and says, "Don't say something like that."

"It's alright Sonata, I know what she's talking about. I just never knew that Somnambula is really my ancestor, and that she was a hero. She even stopped you three from ruling Equestria," Sun says.

"But you're a hero in your own way," Falling Star replies.

"She's right. You were able to free The Dazzlings from their curse when your ancestor and others couldn't," Nina says.

"I guess," Sun says with a sigh.

Twilight asks, "Sun, is there something else bothering you? Was it… those dreams again."

"Actually there is," Sun says.

But before she can explain, a familiar voice calls out, "Sun! Girls! Is that you?!"

The girls look ahead to see the pony version of Falling Star.

Sun smiles, and says, "Hi Falling Star, I didn't expect to see you here today."

"I didn't expect to see you either," Pony Falling Star says.

Then she asks, "So what brings you here?"

"We were going to visit Princess Twilight and the girls, but they weren't here. So we went to see Sun's family instead,"Sonata answers.

"Then we're on our way to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to pay them a visit," Adagio adds.

"And I was hoping Princess Luna can help me with something," Sun says.

"About what?" Pony Falling Star asks.

"I've been having some strange dreams, and… Well, for some strange reason… Eversince I got back from my little adventure in the city of Somnambula, I've been having some strange dreams, and I want to ask Luna on what should I do. Because everytime I wake up from it, I either feel like I'm in a strong rage, or has ears coming out of my eyes. Plus, everytime I wake up, the choker glows along with my pendent. I… I think I've been seeing someone's memories," Sun explains.

"What kind of memories?" Pony Falling Star asks.

"I think this is something the princesses should as well," Sun says.

Adagio gets up from her seat, "Since we're done eating… except for you Sun, we should get to the castle.

"That's right. I guess I was so distracted that I didn't finish my snack," Sun says.

Sun begins to finish the rest of her donut and her milk. After she is done, the girls make their way to the princesses' castle. The pony Falling Str decides to come with them.

When the girls reach the castle, they make their way to the throne room. As they enter the throne room, they can see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Seeing the familiar faces, Princess Celestia smiles and says, "Hello Sun, I didn't expect to see you today. And I see Falling Star and your CHS friends are with you."

"Hello Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, how are you two today?" Sun replies with a smile.

"We're doing fine, Sun," Princess Luna answers.

Then Princess Celestia says, "I assume you also saw Princess Twilight and the others."

Sun and the girls look at each other.

Then Human Twilight says, "Actually Princess we didn't seen them when we went through the portal."

"Just some books stacked up in her library," Aria says, rubbing her back.

"Whatever she was doing, it looks like she forgot to cleaned up her library," Sonata adds.

The two sisters look at each to her, and they wonder about it themselves. Yet, they have a few ideas about the whereabouts on Princess Twilight and her friends.

"I wonder if the girls have found something," Princess Celestia says.

"It is possible, but they could have taken a break," Princess Luna replies.

"Uh, princesses, what do you mean by found something?" Pony Falling Star asks.

Then Adagio asks, "Do you have an idea to where Princess Twilight and the others are."

Princess Luna turns to her sister, and says, "They do have the right to know, especially Sun and the Dazzlings."

"You're right sister," Princess Celestia answers.

Princess Celestia walks to the girls and she is looking a bit serious. Judging by the face on the princess' face, Sun and the others know something is up. What's more, Princess Twilight and the girls are involved in it somehow.

"Sun, Falling Star, you both remember studying about Starswirl and his accomplishment during magic school?" Princess Celestia questions.

"Yes?" Sun and pony Falling Star questions.

"Starswirl? As in Starswirl the Bearded?!" Twilight asks looking surprised.

"You mean the famous astronomer and philosopher," Human Falling Star adds in surprise.

Sun, Pony Falling Star, and the Dazzlings begin to snicker while covering their mouths.

"Maybe in the world you lived in," Adagio says.

"But in Equestria, Starswirl was the most powerful unicorn wizard in Equestrian history," Sun answers.

"And the wizard who banished us to the human world," Aria adds with an annoyed look and her arms crossed.

"She's not still mad about it?" Human Falling Star asks.

"She kind of is," Sonata whispers.

"Oh," Human Falling Star replies.

"But princess, what does Starswirl have to do with it?" Sun asks.

"Well, a few days ago, Sunburst came to the castle and showed us Starswirl's journal," Princess Celestia explains.

"You mean, the Starswirl's journal?!" Falling Star asks, looking shocked.

"Correct. According to the last entry, it seems that he accompanied the other pillars before facing with the ponies of shadows," Princess Luna adds.

"Wait! The pony of shadows is real?" Sun asks in shock.

"The pony of what now?" Adagio asks.

"The pony of shadows is a legend I heard when I was a little filly. It said to have cret in the shadows and get energy from the darkness. Others said that it what was left of Nightmare Moon's magic," sun explains.

She turns to Princess Luna, and says, "No offence."

"None taken," Luna replies.

"And knowing Princess Twilight, she and the others are trying to figure out what happened," Sun says.

"What do you mean?" Sonata asks.

"Starswirl left Canterlot to join the other pillars, and disappeared without a trace. And it seems Princess Twilight and others are trying to figure out what happened to them," Pony Falling Star explains.

"Seems possible. Who were the other pillars?" Twilight asks.

"That will be Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Meadowbrook, and Somnambula," Princess Celestia answers.

"Wow! So all the legendary heroes are real, and they were with Starswirl," Pony Falling Star says in excitement.

"Yes. And it seems that they all disappeared after defeating the pony of shadows. Equestria is fine now," Sun says.

"But how?" Twilight asks.

"And where did they go?" Human Falling Star asks.

"Perhaps it will be a good idea to help Princess Twilight and the others with their research back at Ponyville," Princess Celestia says.

"Sounds good to me," Twilight says.

Then pony Falling Star asks, "Can I come too."

"Of course," Princess Celeista answers.

Falling Star smiles, and is glad to join the team.

Sun comes up to the princesses, and asks, "Princess Celestia, can I talk to you and Luna… alone?"

"Of course," Princess Celestia answers.

Sun and the two princesses leave the throne room leaving the others behind.

"What's wrong with Sun, she look rather nervous just now?" Pony Falling Star asks.

"Sun has been getting weird dreams lately, and feel that Princess Twilight or the others might have an answer from her," Aria explains.

"What is it?" Pony Falling Star asks.

"We don't know. She won't tell us what they are. But everytime she wakes up from those dreams she ends up in a cold sweat," Nina explains.

"Yeah. And some reason the choker Princess Twilight gave her seems to be connected somehow," Spike adds.

"That is strange," Pony Falling Star replies.

In the halls outside the throne room, Sun is having a talk with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about her dreams.

"I see, so you've been having these strange dreams and you have a possibility that your choker plays a part in it," Princess Luna repeats Sun's explanation.

"Yes. I don't know who, or why. But ever since I got back from being rescued by greedy treasure hunters, it's been glowing along with my geode, and I seen strange dreams. I think there might be someone's memories," Sun explains.

"Can you describe us one of your dreams?" Princess Celestia asks.

"Of course. But I must warn you, what I'm going to tell you is very… shocking," Sun says.

The two princesses nod their heads in reply. Sun takes a deep breath, and begin to tell the princesses about her dreams.

Sun can remember it well. In her dream, it is night time and the moon is bright. In the middle of a large forest, there are six rock formations along with a round shallow well in the middle. There are six ponies, one standing in front of a rock formation. The ponies are the six pillars: Starswirl, Somnambula, Flash Magnus holding his shield, Mistmane having a pot with a pink flower inside, Rockhoof with his shovel, and Meadow Brook wearing her mask. Starswirl lights up his horn and hit it at the center, and appears to be summoning something.

Suddenly a dark black smoke appears and giant sized pony of darkness appears. The pony is black with white glow from his eyes, and has a strange black neckwear on his neck. The creature maniacally laughs as he raises his hooves.

He puts them down, and says in a loud voice, "You summon me at your peril, Starswirl! Once I defeat all of you, this realm will embrace the darkness as I did so long ago!"

Soon the giant monster summon giant wide wings, and the strange dark vines appear capturing the ponies in their place. Even Starswirl ends up getting captured. The shadow like pony uses it's magic to create a dark location as he maniacally laughs in triumph.

Then the shadow says, "Drawing me here will only make me stronger! You will never defeat me!"

Starswirl manages to get up as he says in a serious tone, "We did not come here to defeat you…"

Starswirl then uses his magic to break free. Then uses his magic again to lift his book up, and opens it. Then the magic of the journal create a magical line that is connecting to Flash's shield. Then Mistmane's flower, Somnambula's mask, Meadowbrooks mask, and Rockhoof's shovel. Then the magic connects back to Starswirl's book. Suddenly the magic consent creating a barrier around the pony of shadow. Then the magic begins to glow and a powerful spell is about to be perform.

Looking around to see what is happening, the shadow pony demands, "What are you doing?"

"We came here to contain you," Starswirl answers in a serious tone.

Then all six of the ponies use their power to lift the monster up in the air. Feeling the magic, the shadow screams in agony. Then a bright light shines all over the area.

"And that what happened," Sun says, finishing her explanation.

Hearing this make the princesses speechless.

"Well, I do admit, this, is a shocking explanation. But it end up showing what happened when Starswirl and the other pillars faced the Pony of Shadows, Luna says.

Princess Celestia signs, "I never knew what happened to him. But it seems that Starswirl and the other pillars sacrificed themselves to save Equestria by banishing the Pony of Shadows."

"I'm glad that my dreams was able to solve your mystery, but that doesn't explain why I had this dream," Sun replies.

The two princesses begin to wonder about that themselves.

Luna suggests, "Maybe the choker actually belong to one of the pillars or anypony who have seen the event."

"But it could be that you might have a connection to one of them in someway," Celestia adds.

"Could be. When I had those dreams, I never feel so much sadness and anger in my life. I just can't tell who memories they belong to. The rest are still cloudy," Sun says.

Sun sighs, and says, "But those possibilities are very possible."

"Is there something wrong, Sun?" Celestia asks in concern.

"Kind of. I wen to see my parents today, and they gave me a glowpaz necklace. They said that it has been past down from my family from generations. And you want to know the shocking part about it… Somnambula was my ancestor from over a thousand years ago," Sun explains.

The two princesses gasp in shock.

"I guess my dream showed me what really happened to my ancestor. I'm having trouble… handling this," Sun sadly says.

Princess Celestia stands by Sun's side, and hugs her with her hoof and her wing.

"I guess it's understandable why you feel this way. Finding out something about your family can be very surprisingly, but you are able to learn about your family's ancestry and use it to guide you," Princess Celestia says,

"Even though finding our one of the pillars is a part of your family, you can learn from her stories to guid you and understand her more," Princess Luna says.

"I guess so, but what about the dreams. I know you help ponies with their dreams, Luna. what should I do about mine?" Sun asks.

"Well Sun, since you were able to write your dreams down, maybe it will be a good idea to understand them. It does seem to be memories, and the pendent on your choker seems to be a part of it," Luna says.

Then she says, "Try to understand your dreams and the emotions they give off, and maybe you'll find your answer."

"Okay," Sun replies.

"Now you all should be off to Ponyville. I'm sure Princess Twilight and the others will be glad to see all of you," Princess Celestia says with a calm smile.

Sun nods her head in reply.

Outside, Sun and her friends use their pony wings to fly back to Ponyville. The two princesses watch to see the girls off to see their friends. However, they are concern about Sun having these kind of dreams. They think that Princess Twilight can also help her understand it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Princess Twilight's Investigation

In Princess Twilight's castle, Sun who is in her human body now, and the others have manage to get to their location with no time at all. However, other than discovering the girls are not around, but…

"This place is a mess," Aria replies.

Indeed, the castle throne room is an absolute mess. There are books, dioramas, paper, and all kinds of stuff that spells Princess Twilight Sparkle all over it.

"Is this what my room and lab end up while doing research?" Twilight asks.

"Yep," Sonata replies.

Adagio looks around, and suggests, "Maybe there's something in this mess that can explain what Princess Twilight and the girls are doing."

"I agree. Adagio, you, your sisters, Spike, and Nina can look around here. Meanwhile, Twilight, and uh…" Sun says, but stops.

She looks at the two different Falling Stars and questions. "Um, how exactly am I going to, uh, you know?"

But Human Falling Star has the answer, "I know, how about you guys can call me by the nickname Pinkie game me. Starry."

"That's a good idea. Either way, uh Starry… you, Twilight, Falling Star, and I will look in the library for any clues. Call out if you find anything," Sun says.

"Right," The girls reply.

In the throne room, The Dazzlings and the two pets look around the lab, and can see how much a mess it it.

"Boy, and I thought Twilight can be messy," Spike replies.

"Well, Princess Twilight and your Twilight are kind of the same being, so they had to have similar personalities and appearances," Nina says.

"That's true… I wonder why Princess Twilight doesn't wear glasses?" Spike questions.

"Maybe you can ask Princess Twilight when she comes back," Nina replies.

Spike nods her head. Then they continue to look around.

Adagio and her sisters are looking around the books and papers to find a clue to what Princess Twilight and the others are doing.

Adagio asks, "Were you able to find anything?"

"No," Aria answers.

"Nothing here," Sonata replies.

Spike and Nina shake their heads in reply.

"Well, we better continue searching for a clue," Adagio says.

In the library, Sun, Twilight, and the two Falling Stars are still searching for answers in the library. Sun and the others are trying to be careful with the search, because they don't want to misplace anything. And so Princess Twilight won't get upset with them when she comes back from wherever she is.

As Sun looks around, she starts to feel a strange sharp pain in her head. It causes her to clutch her head with her hands. Then Sun's geode necklace and the choker begin to glow together. She realizes that other memory has picked in. For some reason she is also beginning to cry.

Sun's eyes becomes white as she is seeing the memory. She finds the memory is in a dark room where there are pillars around the area. At the end of the hall, there is a strange statue that looks like the pony of shadows. Then she hears someone crying, but that part is unclear. Soon her eyes return to normal, and her eyes are watery.

"Sun… Sun… is there something wrong?" Falling Star asks.

Sun turns to see the pony Falling Star, and The human Falling Star, and Twilight are looking at Sun in concern.

Sun whips the tears from her eyes, and says, "Sorry girls, I...I just end up with a vision of someone's memories again, but… this time I'm starting to feel sad, and feel like crying."

"What did you see?" Twilight asks.

"Well, I'm… not entirely sure. All I end up seeing was a strange temple of some kind underground. Then I see a strange statue on the wall that looks like the Pony of Shadows. After that, I hear somepony crying. I don't know who, but who ever it is, that pony sounds very sad. I wish I knew what is going on," Sun explains.

Starry comes over, and says, "Don't worry, i'm sure you'll figure it out. And the rest of us can help you."

"Thanks," Sun replies.

"Well, I think we should call it a break," Twilight says.

Sun signs and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Twilight comes over, and happily announces, "Because I found something!"

In the throne room, Sun and the others meet to hear what Twilight has found. After going through it with Sun and Falling Star, they are able to know what is going on.

"I can't believe all the researching Princess Twilight did, and was able to discovered what has happened," Falling Star says.

Starry raises her hand, and asks, "What exactly did Starswirl and the other pillars do?"

"Well, according to Princess Twilight's and from my visions, Starswirl and the other pillars managed to send the Pony of Shadows to limbo," Sun explains.

"They did what now?" Aria questions, looking confused.

"Limbo. It's that same place that some of your guys end up after the incident with Juniper," Sun answers.

Adagio groan as she puts her hand on her face, "Don't remind me."

"Yeah. Being in Limbo is the worst," Sonata ays.

"I agree," Starry replies.

Then Sun explains, "Starswirl thought that the only way to trap the Pony of Shadows in Limbo was for he and the other pillars to take them there."

"Hold on, backup… are you saying that Starswirl and the others legends were, inside limbo for over a thousand years?" Aria asks looking confused.

"It seems that way, and… I think Princess Twilight actually knows of away to get them out of there," Falling Star adds.

"She does?" Nina questions.

"Seem so," Twilight replies.

Sun starts to think about it, "I don't know. I know that releasing Starswirl and the other pillars is very important. But Starswirl's spell is very old, and we don't really know how it works."

"What's the worse that can happen?" Spike asks.

"Well, for one, if they let the pillars out, they could go through all kinds of problem. Like their physical appearance could have changed, or they could have some damages as well. I'm also worried that something might end up happening if Twilight tries," Sun explains.

"But Starswirl and the others were in there for over a thousand years, and might have gone through some chances," Adagio replies.

Then Twilight says, "That's the thing about limbo. It isn't one place or another, it's in between. If they pull them out, it will be like they never left."

"Sounds like they would be the same age before they send that shadow monster away," Sonata replies.

Then Spike questions, "But we still don't know where they are? Even though we found notes about what's been going on. There still isn't anything that can tell us where they gone off too."

"Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea where they hopefully, Princess Twilight knows what she's getting herself into," Sun says.

At the temple of Ponhendge, Princess Twilight Sunburst, and Starlight are getting the place clean up the rock formations so it will be ready to release Starswirl and the other pillars.

"I can't believe I'm gonna meet Star Swirl the Bearded! You know, outside of my dreams," Twilight says to Sunburst, and the book on the well in the middle.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with it," Starlight firmly says, getting one of the vines off the rock formation.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

After pulling off and getting rid of the vine, Starlight explains, "I'm all for pushing the envelope, obviously, but this is pretty out there for you, Twilight,"

"What's "out there" about saving the most legendary ponies of all time from a thousands-year-old prison?" Sunburst questions.

"Well... nothing when you say it like that. Unless "the most legendary ponies of all time" knew what they were doing, and we shouldn't mess with it," Starlight says, trying her best to explains.

"I'm sure Star Swirl and the Pillars did the best they could back then, but magic has come a long way. Mostly because of the work they did," Sunburst says.

"That's true. And you did get your wings from finishing one of Star Swirl's spells," Starlight replies.

"Exactly," Twilight says, looking at her wings..

Then Starlight says in concern, "But then I messed with one and nearly destroyed the universe, so…"

Twilight puts the book down, and walks to Starlight as she says, "Starlight, Star Swirl the Bearded is the greatest wizard who ever lived. The chance to have him back in Equestria is worth the risk."

"That's good news,"Spike the dragon's voice comes out.

The others turn to see Rainbow Dash with Spike on her back, and she is holding a rusty old shield.

"Otherwise, we'd have brought this shield for nothing," Rainbow says, putting the shield on the base of one of the rock formation.

"I hope you don't think you're the only one to find her artifact… "Applejack's voice comes up.

The others turn to see Applejack with the old shove.

"... Because this here shovel says otherwise," Applejack adds putting the shovel at the base of one of the rock formations.

Rarity walks to the scene with her flower and says, "Honestly, you two. Not everything is a competition."

"But Mistmane's flower is by far the most attractive of the artifacts," Rarity adds, putting the flower on the other base of the rock.

"You're just saying that because you didn't have to scuba dive in a pit of green slime to get yours!" Pinkie loudly says, putting the blindfold covered in slime at the rock.

"Or move a flash beehive," Fluttershy says, wearing the mask.

Then puts it at the different rock formation like the others have.

"Good work, everyone," Twilight says.

Princess Twilight then places the book at the base of the final rock formation.

She turns to the others, and says, "Let's do this!"

Sunburst begins to use his magic to cast a spell. Starlight gorans about it, and decides to follow. Then Princess Twilight uses her magic to cast the spell. Just when, the white stream of magic begin to connect with the six artifact, then lift into the air. Everypony are excited to see the legendary heroes about to be saved, but Starlight is still worried on what could happen if they do.

Sun and her friends are able to reach the forest that circles around Foal Mountain. Luckily, they have a map that can lead them to the Temple of Ponhendge. It has been a long walk, and the girls along with the pets are starting to get a little tired.

"Sun, can we take a break? My feet is starting to get sore," Sonata whines.

Sun turns around, and says, "Sure. We're close to where the temple is, so we can take a little break."

The girls sigh in relief and sit down on the ground. Then the girls take some food and drinks from their bags.

"That was the longest I had to walk," Twilight says feeling tired.

"Geeze Twilight, you're not very good with distances," Aria says.

"I'm not an athlete," Twilight replies.

"And either am I," Falling Star adds.

"Me too. My feet are killing me," Sonata replies.

Sun looks at the map, and says, "According to the map, the temple shouldn't be too far now. It will only take another few minutes and then we're there."

"That's a relief. I don't know if I can take much of this moving around and stuff," Aria replies.

"Well, we can only hope that Princess Twilight and the others are still around, haven't left yet," Adagio replies.

Just then, a bright white light appears over the trees and shines across the forest. The girls gasp to see the light, and to see it disappears in an instant.

Pony Falling Star says, "I think we just found our answer."

"Let's go," Sun says.

The girls grab their things and quickly run towards the source of the light. They hope that they can find Princess Twilight and the others to see what they are doing.

At the temple of Ponhendge, Princess Twilight, the girls, Spike, Starlight, and Sunburst has just seen that the pillars are free from their imprisonment. As they fall on the ground, the rocks begin to fall along with them. They save the pillars before the rocks manage to crush them. Starswirl lands on the rock base of the rock formation.

He begins to get up with a tired look, and asks, "What... What has happened?"

Twilight becomes giddy as she shouts, "It worked! We brought you back!"

"To where?" Starswirl questions, as he begins to get up, and has his hoof holding his head..

Twilight happily explains, "You and the others have been trapped in limbo for over a thousand years, but I figured out how to get you ho…"

Hering this Starswirl becomes shocked, and exclaims, "What?! No, no, no, no! You must undo what you've done!"

"What? Why? I mean, I don't think I can," Princess Twilight asks, looking worried and confused.

"You cannot bring us back!" Starswirl shouts looking upset.

"But I did. I brought all the Pillars back," Princess Twilight says.

"You cannot bring only the Pillars back," Starswirl explains looking very worried about something.

Before Starswirl or Princess Twilight can say a world, thunder clashes out of nowhere, and dark clouds begin to form. Everypony begin to run out of the way, and some are getting scared. Just then, a dark orb begin to form in the middle of the temple. It ends up growing ginormous.

Still running through the forest, Sun and the others are heading towards to where the light has come from. When they reach the outskirt of the forest, they can see Princess Twilight and the others.

"There they are," Pony Falling Star says.

"Looks like we found them," Twilight adds.

Sun sees something wrong, and stops in her tracks. Twilight and the others stop too.

Spike the dog asks, "Sun, what's wrong?"

"Look! Sun shouting, pointing to what she is seeing.

The girls look to where the temple is, and gasp in shock to see the giant ball of black ooze appear out of nowhere in the middle of the temple. Suddenly, maniacal laughter surrounds the area, and long pony legs appear from the orb. Then the orb spreads large wings, and a pony looking figure forms from the orb as it evilly laughing a loud voice. Everyone is stunned to see the Pony of Shadow has appeared and is free from his imprisonment.

Princess Twilight shockley exclaims, "Oh no!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pillars and Tension Stirs

Still at the Temple of Ponhendge, Princess Twilight and her friends, Starswirl and the pillars, along with Sun and the others who are hiding are shocked to see an ancient villain has appeared. The Pony of Shadows. He maniacally laughs in a sinister way.

Still hiding, Sun and the others are too stunned to move.

"That's the Pony of Shadows!" Twilight exclaims.

The look to see a giant pony that is like a giant sized shadow.

"But how?!" Falling Star exclaim in shock.

Sun realizes that she has to do something. She then is able to use her magic to chance back to her alicorn form.

Meanwhile, the Pony of Shadows evilly laughs like his in the verge of succeeding.

"Your pitiful attempt to imprison me has failed, Star Swirl!" the Pony of Shadow remarks.

Starswirl tries to use his magic to cast the spell, but being trap in limbo for so long has him weaken.

Starswirl turns to Twilight, and says, "You must return us to limbo. It's the only way to stop him.

"I only figured out how to bring you back," Twilight confesses.

"Working on it! No table of contents!" Sunburst panics while trying to search through Starswirl's journal.

"Allow me to assist," The Pony of Shadow says with an evil grin.

The shadow uses his magic to create sharp spears and aim at the rock formations. One is about to hit Sunburst and the book, but somepony pushes him out of the way, and loud ripping sounds has been made. One by one, the pony's shadow spears pearce right through the pillars.

Sunburst looks up to see the pony has pushed him.

He shockley exclaims, "Sun!"

Yes, Sun is the one who has push Sunburst out of the way. And Starswirl's book is sitting next to him.

Just then, The pony of Shadows let out powerful ords of magic that run through the spears and destroy the rock formations. The ponies are able to take cover and are safe.

After destroying the temple, the Pony of Shadows says, "There! Without the power of Ponhenge, your banishing spell is useless!"

Sun and Sunburst gets up and look to see the place is destroyed. Sun holds the book with her hooves, and look to see that some of the pages is missing. She gets her answer to seethe scared ripped papers fall to the ground.

Starswirl turns to Princess Twilight, "You have studied my writings. Surely you have some other plan."

"No. I just wanted to save you. I didn't think…" Princess says in a panic.

But the Pony of Shadows interrupts, "Don't fret. When I extinguish the light and hope of this miserable world, you won't remember any of this."

The Pony of Shadows then uses his magic to launch a magic spell at Starswirl. But Twilight intervenes by using her magic which stop him from hurting the powerful wizard.

The shadow grunts, and says, "This one is almost as... strong as you, Star Swirl."

"But even in my weakened state, she cannot stop the might of shadows!" The pony angrily says, and launches a magic beam at Twilight.

But Twilight uses her magic to count the attacks. However, the Pony of Shadow is growing to be strong. Just then, Three beams of light; light blue, red, and yellow is fried at the Pony of Shadows magic.

"Lucky for her, she's not alone!" Starlight declares.

"That's right!" Sun says.

"We got your back!" Falling Star says running towards the others.

The others look to see The human Twilight, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings running towards the scene. Starswirl and the other pillars are shocked to see another alicorn and five unidentified creatures. However, Somnambula is too distracted to see the four ponies fighting off the shadow, especially Sun.

"Sun Goddess!" Somnambula shockley says in her thoughts.

Princess Twilight, Sun, Falling Star, and Starlight use their magic together that ends up countering the Pony of Shadow's magic, and hit him in the horn.

Just then, silver star chain grabs on to the shadow's neck. Then grabbing him on all four legs. Then water surrounds the bottom of the legs that turn into ice. Then musical notes appear around the shadow and cause it to become paralyzed.

Princess Twilight look to see that Adagio, Aria and Sonata are the ones who use the attack on him. Probably the powers of the geodes they have.

"Nice job girls," Sun says.

"Yeah. But this shadow is not giving up so easily," Aria says.

"Wow. Those strange creatures have unknown magic," Meadowbrook says.

"But who are they?" Flash asks.

"That's easy. They're the Dazzlings. They used to be merponies before they were cursed by an evil sorceress to be sirens for a thousand years. But not to worry, they're free from their curse andusetheir magic for good now," Pinkie happily explains.

"The sirens!" Starswirl exclaims in shock.

Before Princess Twilight and sun can say anything. The Pony of Shadow screams in rage, and cause the Dazzling's mgic to break, so now he is free. Causing everyone to be knock off their feet. Then the Pony of Shadows is going to use his magic on the Dazzlings, but Human Twilight uses her magic to protect them. Then Sun uses her magic to hit it on the face and distracts him.

Sun gets in front of her friends, and says, "Hey! If you want to get my friends, you will have to go through me!"

The Pony of Shadow is now very angry to see Sun is preventing him from attacking. Just then, he notices the choker on Sun's neck. The teal gem with a silver petal base and it's on a black ribbon.

"Tha-that choker!" The Shadow shockley replies.

He then demands to Sun, "Where did you get that?"

"What?" Sun quietly replies.

Before Sun can answer. Starlight, Princess Twilight, Pony Falling Star, and Starswirl come to her defence.

"Know this, fiend! We will not rest until we find a way to return you to limbo!" Starswirl sternly announces.

"Never! Your days of glory are through, Star Swirl. Now my dark power will reign, and you six will bow to me!" The Pony of Shadow announces in anger.

He then says, "Remember this young alicorn, I want that choker back!"

The Pony of Shadows turn into some kind if shadow and launch into the sky disappearing in second. Soon the sky is cleared up. Rainbow and Flash fly in the air to see the shadow is gone.

"Um, where he go?" Rainbow asks.

"That is a riddle we must unravel, and quickly," Somnambula says walking towards Sun.

Sun starts to feel a little nervous about being this close to Somnambula, especially since she's her ancestor.

"Who cares as long as he's gone," Aria says, looking annoyed.

"Aria," Adagio sternly replies.

Aria crosses her arms with frustration, "Fine."

"How long have we been gone?" Meadow Brook asks.

"Over a thousand years," Fluttershy answers.

"Then my spell worked…" Starswirl says, happy that his spell has world

But firmly stares at Princess Twilight, "Before it was meddled with… and the realm has been at peace for a millennia!"

Pinkie comes up to Starswirl says, says holding the journal, "Weeeeell... we did have to save everypony from Nightmare Moon and Discord and Chrysalis and King Sombra and Lord Tirek… "

"... And there was that one time when Starlight traveled through time and almost destroyed life as we know it!" Pinkie adds pulling Starlight to her.

Starlight shows a sheepish smile. Then Pinkie pushes Starlight out of the way.

"And let's not forget. By buddy Twilight traveled to a different world, and save that world sform Falling Star who stole her crown, The Dazzlings who were cursed, with Sun. Of course, Sun and her friends along with the Dazzlings have saved the world too. They fought Midnight Sparkle, Mistress Star, Gaea Everfree, Juniper Montage, and a giant snake creature. But that's all in the past," Pinkie adds with a smile.

Starswirl looks at Pinkie with a stern look. Then again, he is wondering about her methods of explaining.

Aria groans and says to herself, "Every time Pinkie talks in both worlds, my brain feels like hurting."

Flash turns to Rainbow, and says, "If you are truly this accomplished, we will stop the Pony of Shadows twice as fast together."

"We shall see. It is an easy thing to say you have saved the world. It is quite another to do it," Starswirl firmly says.

"Oh, we've saved the world, Beardo. And we can do it again," Rainbow states, as she flips Starswirl's beard.

Starswirl calmly pushes Rainbow down, as he says, "Be that as it may, the problem of locating the Pony of Shadows remains, and this land is vast."

"It sounds like you need a map. Luckily, we have just the thing," Rarity says.

"But there is something that I'm wondering about," Princess Twilight says.

"What's that?" Starswirl asks.

Princess Twilight turns to Sun, and asks, "How were you and the others were able to find us?"

"Yeah. Y'all were back in Canterlot City in the human world. How you were able to find us all the way out here?" Applejack asks.

"Well, we were able to look through Princess Twilight's notes, and Sun's visions. Plus we were talking to Princess Celestia, and she told us what you guys were doing," Sun explains.

"We were hoping to visit you guys today. But instead, we end up getting involved with another magical creature and need to save the day," Human Twilight adds.

"But there is one thing we like to know… what in Equestria happen?!" Falling Star asks.

Princess Twilight nervously giggles, and says ,"I guess the others and I have a lot of explaining to do."

"That will be nice," Adagio says.

"And you three have a lot of explaining yourself. Hearing that you 'were' the sirens," Starswirl firmly says to Adagio.

Adagio and her sisters look at each other with concern. Sun starts to grow concern to see the tension is starting up between them, and this problem is already over. She then looks at the pendent on the choker and remembers what the Pony of Shadows is saying. Sun is starting to wonder if the pendent belong to him.

On the Friendship Express, Princess Twilight and the others explain about their discovery and how the spell works. Sun and her friends, explain about the dream she has, and on how she is able to see the pillars banish the Pony of Shadows before her eyes. Starswirl and the other pillars become interested in Sun's special magic.

Starswirl says, "Princess Sun, it's possible that your geode and the pendent are using your dreams to show you those memories."

"That's what I'm starting to believe, but the question is… who memories was it," sun says.

Sonata asks, "Are you sure that choker didn't belong to either of you guys or have any idea who it belongs to?"

"Not a clue," Flash answers.

"None of us have any idea," Rockhoof replies.

"Indeed," Starswirl says giving Sonata a firm stare.

Seeing the expression, Sonata huffs, and turns away, "I was just asking."

"Starswirl, I appreciate if you don't give The Dazzlings the third degree. After all, they my friends, and no longer sirens. They're also Princess Twilight friends too," Sun calmly says.

"If you say so. And are you sure the girls' siren powers are gone for good." Starswirl calmly replies, but still wants to keep an eye on them.

Sun firmly says in a calm tone, "Yes. They are merponies now, not sirens. I would like it if you could accept them."

Starswirl decides not to say anything else, but doesn't look like he's willing to listen to her. Sitting next to Sun, Somnambula is feeling a bit sad to see her face. And the way she is talking, and protecting her friends, show that Sun reminds her of somepony very special toher.

"She reminds me so much of my daughter," Sonnambula says to herself in thought.

"Um Somnambula…" Princess Twilight's voice comes up.

Sonnambula exists from her daze, and turns to see Princess Twilight.

The young pony princess asks, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, there's not much you need to worry about. I was just deep in thought," Somnambula answers.

"Okay. but if you need anything or want to talk about it, you just let me and the girls know," Princess Twilight says.

"Thank you," Somnambula replies.

Sun eyes are turn to Somnambula, and is still worried about telling this pillar about who she really is. Problem is, will she be able to handle the truth. Besides, Sun's mind is also on something else. She looks down at the choker again, and wonder what the Pony of Shadow's connection to this choker is.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tracking The Shadow

Everyone reach to Ponyville and Princess Twilight's castle. There everyone and everypony is circling around the and the other pillars are looking at the map Princess Twilight and her five friends have. Something about the map is… special, and magical

Starswirl look at the map, and says, "Something about this magic seems familiar…"

Having his suspicions, Starswirl lights up his horn, and perform a spell on the map. There he makes a holographic image of the Tree of Harmony appear. Princess Twilight and her friends, along with Sun and the others gasp in astonishment.

Rarity whispers to Princess Twilight, "Did you know he can do that?"

"He's Star Swirl! He can do anything!" Twilight whispers with a squeal.

"This map, and indeed this very castle, are grown from the seed we planted over a thousand years ago," Starswirl concludes.

"Then it did work!" Rockhoof adds, pressing his hoof on the table.

"What worked?" Sunburst asks.

"Each of us infused a crystal seed with our magic in hopes that it would grow into a force for good," Somnambula explains

"We wanted to leave something to protect the realm in our absence, but we never dreamed our gift would become so powerful," Mistmane adds.

"Y'all mean the Elements came from you?" Applejack questions.

Everyone look confused to hear the question.

"You know, the sparkly crystal things that grow from the Tree of Harmony and represent each of us?" Pinkie adds to the questions.

Pinkie sits on her throne, throws balloon and confetti, shouting, Laughter…"

"Honesty," Pinkie adds, hugging Pinkie flank.

Pinkie lifts a peacock like fan, showing Rarity, and says, "Generosity."

Pinkie then pulls Rainbow down by the tail saying, "Loyalty."

"Kindness," Pinkie adds, snuggles Fluttershy on the cheek.

"And magic!" Pinkie finishes sprinkling magic over Princess Twilight.

Then Pinkie sits down to where Somnambula is.

"They are reflections of our own elements of hope, strength, beauty, bravery, healing, and sorcery," Somnambula explains.

"We had no idea our small seed would bloom into the living spirit of the land. I am glad our mantles have passed to such capable ponies," Meadowbrook adds.

Sonata questions, "But what about Sun's element?"

The six pillars look at Sonata with confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Mistmane asks.

"What Sonata means is that there are now seven elements not six," Princess Twilight says.

"Yeah. My friends and I were there. The elements traveled to the human world, and helped Sun created a new element that has two in one. The element Sun has not only the form of the Element of Magic, but a new element, Courage," Human Twilight adds.

Starswirl and the other pillars look at the tree, and see that there is a seventh branch.

"A new element. That will mean the tree have become more powerful than it was before. And more importantly, we no longer need Ponhenge to send our foe back to limbo. We can use the stored magic in this Tree of Harmony," Starswirl says.

"But doesn't a banishing spell take a lot of power? We'd have to sacrifice the Elements for that," Princess Twilight says.

"Mm-hmm," Starswirl answers, nodding his head.

"They'd be gone... forever?" Fluttershy concludes.

"Star Swirl, I don't think the Tree can survive without the Elements. If it dies, Equestria will suffer," Twilight worriedly reasons.

Sun and her friends, along with Princess Twilight's friends gasp in shock.

"That sounds way to risky," Sun adds.

"If the Pony of Shadows has his way, your land will not exist. So unless you have a better idea…" Starswirl firmly replies.

Princess Twilight starts to feel a little guilty, but Sun is not looking so happy with Starswirl's attitude.

"So what's your idea?" Aria bluntly remarks.

Ignoring Aria's bluntness Starswirl then cast a spell on the map. By then, black spirals of clouds appear on the map.

"What are those?" Falling Star asks.

"Our foe will seek dark places from which to draw power. I will prepare my spell so that we may strike as soon as you find him," Starswirl says.

Sun steps in and says, "Still, if you do find the Pony of Shadows, I think it will be best not to attack it until the rest of us arrive. Also, I think it will be best that most of us go on ahead while a few of us stay here to keep track and to find a few spells."

"And who will who would do what?" Rarity asks.

"Princess Twilight, Starswirl, Starlight, Sunburst, and I will stay to find a good spell to stop that shadow, and see if there's any other places the Pony of Shadows may hide," Sun explains.

She turns to Starswirl, and says, "Even though you have a few locations figured out, you need to remember that it's been a thousand years since you were in limbo,"

"Why's that?" Sonata asks.

"Sonata, remember when we returned to Equestria after a thousand years. Some of the place we've seen weren't even around anymore. Things changed in a thousand years," Adagio explains.

"So it wouldn't hurt to find new dark places for the Pony of Shadows to be in. In case, he isn't hiding in the places on the map," Human Twilight says.

"That's exactly my point," Sun says.

Somnambula looks at Sun with a surprised look.

In her thoughts, Somnambula says, "She reminds me so much of my little filly."

Somnambula becomes sad and lowers her head. At that time, Starswirl and Starlight are starting to notice Somnambula's sadness. Starlight turns, and notice Sun has her head turn away from Somnambula. She can tell something is up with those two.

Just then, Rainbow shouts, "What are we waiting for?!"

"I like your spirit!" Flash says, flying up to her.

Everyone begin to chatter and talk among themselves. Princess Twilight becomes sad with her ears folded, and walk away. No one seems to notice is, all except Starlight and Sun.

In the library, Princess Twilight is trying to find a spell to banish the Pony of Shadows. Spike is inside the library too, trying to help Princess Twilight out. Spike is on a ladder next to the higher part of the bookshelf.

Spike holds out a book, and asks, "What about this one?"

Princess Twilight levitates the book to her, but sadly says, "Seapony etiquette isn't going to help right now, Spike."

Princess Twilight puts the book down, and uses her magic to lift the parchment paper. The door opens due to light blue magic, and Starlight along with Sun walk into the room.

"Uh, Twilight? Are you okay?" Starlight cautiously asks in concern.

"Yeah. You don't look so good," Sun says.

"I just unleashed ultimate evil and doomed Equestria because I was obsessed with meeting my idol! Why wouldn't I be okay?!" Princess Twilight answers in a panic. Then has her face face down on the table.

Starlight scoffs it, and says, "You didn't know that was gonna happen."

"But I should have listened to you and left things alone. Now the Elements of Harmony will be lost to fix my mistake!" Princess Twilight worriedly says.

"About that, are you sure there isn't another way to solve this?" Sun questions.

"If there is, Twilight will find it," Spike says, carrying a stack of books.

Princess Twilight then notices a book with a gold design. She levitates it from the stack, and Spike manages to keep his balance with the books.

Princess Twilight turns the pages, as she reads, Portal gate... Portal keys... Portal spells…

Princess Twilight happily shouts, "Yes! If the Pillars can hold open the gateway to limbo, a powerful pony can do the banishing spell herself! Do you know what this means?"

"Spike tiredly pants as he carries the stack of books, and put them down on the ground.

He rubs his back as he tiredly says, "I can stop carrying books?"

The Pillars don't have to leave Equestria! Even though we'll lose the Elements, we'll have the ponies that created them. And the Pony of Shadows will be banished for good!" Princess Twilight explains.

"That's great. Heh. But I was thinking of another way that maybe doesn't involve banishing at all?" Starlight nervously asks.

"I know how you feel. My friends were put in limbo during Juniper Montage's magical mirror incident. And trust me, after hearing what the girls explained to me… I don't want anyone being trapped in an empty void," Sun replies.

"Star Swirl knew what he was doing when he cast that spell. If I can make it even better, maybe he'll see that I take magic as seriously as he does," Princess Twilight firmly says.

Confused, Sun asks, "Why are you have the need to impress him? He wasn't acting have considerate and understanding to you or the Dazzlings for that matter."

"I know how you feel about him acting towards them, but I'm sure he'll see how much they change," Princess Twilight says.

Then begins to read the book and find a way to cast the spell. Sun and Star look at each other with concern looks.

Sun then look at Twilight, and says in her thoughts, "I was afraid of this will happen after what Starlight and Princess Twilight explained to me about what happened with the Pony of Shadows. Princess Twilight is so caught up with her idol that she's not following own judgment anymore. I wish there is a way to help her see that."

Sun walks out of the room that leads to the hallway so she can clear her head and help Princess Twilight with this problem. Just then, Sun's geode and the gem on the choker begin to glow again. And with that, Sun's head begins to hurt and cause her to clutch her head and get on her knees. Just then, Sun's eyes begin to glow white and sees another vision.

Sun sees a black space, and nothing seems to be around. Just then, she begins to hear someone or something crying. The crying is the same as who she's been hearing. Just then, Sun sees that someone more like somepony is here. She sees a young unicorn, a stallion by the look of it. The unicorn is gray color with short cornflower blue and arctic color blue mane and tail, and bright azure color eyes. He is wearing a small brown cloak on it, so his cutie mark can't be seen. The pony looks down with sadness.

Then, the pony mutters, "Help me."

Soon enough, Sun regains herself, and her eyes are back to normal. She is completely stunned to see the vision, and the pony she has seen. She wonders if that pony is connected to the Pony of Shadows, and the Pillars.

"S-s-stygian?" Sun mumbles to herself.

At the streets of Manehattan, the main five, Sun's friends, along with the other pillars are looking around the city. The pillars are rather surprised to see the world they know have changed the past thousand years.

"It seems the dark places Star Swirl indicated on the map have changed," Rockhoof says.

"I bet the Pony of Shadows would've loved the Ghastly Caverns before a thousand years of erosion turned it into the Ghastly Gorge," Applejack replies.

Fluttershy and Rarity along with Human Twilight.

Fluttershy says, "The Appeloosian Wastes sure sounded dark and desolate."

"Who knew they would become such a popular square dancing destination?" Rarity questions.

"And I get how this part of Equestria used to be cast in eternal night where the Pony of Shadows could draw power and wreak havoc while ponies were powerless to stop him. But…" Pinkie says.

"...it's kinda made a comeback! Did I mention it's really bright?!" Pinkie's voice echoes.

Everyone look to see that Pinkie is on the three screens that is on a building. And it's very bright. Pony Falling Star looks at the map and crosses it off.

Adagio sighs, "This is the last location and so far we have no leads on the Pony of Shadows."

"Your friend is right when she said that the Pony of Shadows might be looking for a new place to hide," Mistmane says.

"And with how much Equestria change it will be hard for the Pony of Shadows to regain power, but will be hard for us to find him," Aria replies.

Human Falling Star says, "Let's head back to the castle and tell the others.

Back at the castle in the throne room, Starswirl is trying to figure out the spell to banish the Pony of Shadows, and find out any more hiding places the shadow can be. He decides to keep in mind of Sun's statement. He looks to see Somnambula is sitting on one of the thrones with a depressed looks on her face. Starswirl decides to ask Somnambula what is on her mind.

Starswirl asks, "Somnambula, is there something bothering you? I've noticed you've been rather quiet lately."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just deep in thought about a few things," Somnambula answers.

"Does this have anything to do with Sun? I've noticed you've been acting strange since you saw her," Starswirl questions.

Somnambula shows a sad smile, "I wouldn't be surprised you've notice my behavior, but it's nothing to serious. It's just…"

Somnambula stops speaking and turns away. Starswirl becomes a bit confused, and concern for Somnambula.

Somnambula admits, "Sun is the spinning image of my own daughter, Sun Goddess. I guess I still miss her and Hisan after I decided to leave. Seeing Sun and her personality… it almost feels like my own daughter is standing by me."

Starswirl is rather surprised to hear it. Then again, he remember Somnambula saying to him about having a daughter, and how she leaves them to help stop evil.

"But still… If I hadn't decide to come, then I wouldn't met all of you. And who knows what would have happen if we let the Pony of Shadows run free," Somnambula says, but still feels sad.

Starswirl can see the sadness in Somnambula's eyes, and know how hard it is to move on something that has happened over a thousand long years.

The doors open, and Sun's friends, the main five, and the other pillars comes back in. From the other door, Sun walks into the room who is still holding her head.

"Hey guys, so how did it go?" Sun asks.

Human Twilight sighs, and says, "Our search didn't go so well."

"We looked at all the placed, and the Pony of Shadows isn't in any of those spots," Pony Falling Star says.

Starswirl looks at the map to see all the location are marked with an x. He then makes the dark holes disappears from the map.

Starswirl says, "It really does seem there are fewer dark corners in the realm these days."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rainbow questions.

"True. The Pony of Shadows will have a hard time regaining power. When he rears his head, we'll be ready!" Flash says.

Fluttershy comes to Meadowbrook, and akss, "Isn't there some way to banish him without losing all of you?"

"Oh, I wish there were. But to save our home, we are willin' to leave it," Meadowbrook.

Human Twilight sighs, "It just… doesn't seem fair to all of you. You all were forced to leave everyone you all loved to saved them. I do admit, that does show a strong sacrifice."

"But still, there has to be another way to stop the Pony of Shadows without you guys leaving," Pony Falling Star says.

Just then, Princess Twilight comes into the room with a smile on her face, and says, "I don't think you'll have to!

Princess Twilight walks on the table and put the parchment on the table as she says, "My spell isn't finished yet, but I think we can send the Pony of Shadows to limbo without all of you having to go as well!"

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, Twilight, this is hardly the time to take risks on half-baked spells," Starswirl denies.

Princess sadly sighs feeling a bit depressed. Sun glares at Starswirl and clutches her fist in anger, but tries her best not to show it. The Dazzlings, Human Twilight, Human Falling Star, Pony Falling Star, and Starlight not very very pleased with Starswirl instead.

But then, Applejack speaks up, "Beggin' your pardon, Mr. the Bearded! But Twilight doesn't do anythin' halfway!"

"Especially not magic!" Pinkie adds.

"Seriously! She got her wings by finishing one of your spells!" Rainbow adds.

"I think you'll find her work is worth reading before you dismiss it out of hoof!" Rarity says.

Then Sun firmly says, "She's right, you should give Princess Twilight a chance before you give out your opinion about her work."

"I agree," Adagio replies.

The others nod their heads, and stand by Princess Twilight's side. Even Starlight is with them. Princess Twilight smiles to see that she has her friends support.

Meadowbrook looks at the spell, and says. While it is an unconventional approach, I believe it could work."

Starswirl look at the spell himself, and says, "Hmm. I suppose there is a chance.

"But we still have no idea where to find the villain," Sunburst replies.

Aria sighs,"You're right, we still have no idea where he is."

"It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack," Sonata replies.

"We're never going to find him if we have no idea where to look," Human Falling Star says.

Just then, Princess Twilight and the girls flanks begin to glow, even Pony Falling Star and Starlight's cutie mark is glowing. Soon Sun, Human Twilight, Human Falling Star and The Dazzlings begin to admit magical auras around their bodies, and pony up.

Soon, all their emblems/ cutie marks begin to swirl around the room. And then All the marsk circle around Sun and Princess Twilight's cutie mark hovers over a location that has a dark rock formation.

"Maybe we should try there?" Spike questions looking at the map.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Origin of the Shadow

Everyone and everypony look at the map with confused looks. They can see thirteen symbols at one location.

Applejack says, not one hundred percent sure of her deduction, "The Hollow Shades. I think a branch of the Apple family lives there."

"They'd have to be pretty distant. The Hollow Shades was abandoned eons ago," Sunburst clarifies.

"Hmm, that's odd. The only time the map's called all of us to one place was Starlight's village," Rarity wonders.

"So it's like a super-villain tracker!" Rainbow shouts, in excitement.

She turns to Starlight with a sheepish look, and says, "No offense."

Starlight arches her eyebrow in reply, not knowing is she should be offended or not.

Princess Twilight turns to Starswirl, and asks, "Do you think the map could be trying to tell us where the Pony of Shadows is?"

"Hmm... The Tree of Harmony acting to protect the light of the realm…" Starswirl think about it.

Then realizes that it could be true, "Yes. A good thought, Twilight."

Princess Twilight squeals with a smile hearing that, but Sun and Starlight are looking unsure about this.

Then Starswirl says, "I will make my notes on this spell. Ready yourselves for battle."

"But that still doesn't explain why mine, Starlight, Falling Star, and my friends marks are on it," Sun says.

"Yeah. Sun I get because she is connected to the element as much as Princess Twilight and the others, but what about us," Human Twilight adds.

"Maybe you all play a part in it somehow, and that the tree needs all your help," Mistmane says.

"Maybe," Pony Falling Star calmly says.

"Uh, I know I'm not as experienced as all of you, but is banishment really the only option? I mean, it's been a long time. Maybe the Pony of Shadows is ready to talk?" Starlight suggests.

"I don't know. He was pretty angry when we saw him. He looked like he needed a hug," Sonata says.

"Maybe a psychiatrist if you ask me," Adagio adds.

"I doubt we can save our homeland with a conversation," Starswirl says, against the idea.

"But we could try," Starlight says.

"You have to admit, we could still try to talk to him. What matters, it's he is willing to listen now," Starry says.

"But sometimes, you kind of need to use force on him

"I'm sure Star Swirl and the others did try," Princess Twilight advise.

"And what happened?" Human Twilight asks turning to Starswirl.

"The Pony of Shadows was not interested in reconciliation. Once a villain, always a villain." Starswirl firmly says.

Hearing that shocked some of the beings in the room. Starlight, the Dazzlings, Human Twilight, and both of the Falling Star. Princess Twilight feels rather sad about it.

"Twilight, Sunburst, would you accompany me? I wish to refine this spell for our use," Starswirl says as he leaves the room.

Everypony else begin to leave the room

"Come. We must prepare for the struggle ahead," Rockhoof says as the others leave the room.

Everypony else leave the room, except for Starlight, Sun, her human friends, and the pony version of Falling Star. In fact, some of them are not very happy with Starswirl's statement.

Starlight sighs, and says, "I know Star Swirl is a great wizard, but this whole plan seems... wrong. The map's only ever sent us to solve friendship problems."

"Maybe so, but the Pony of Shadows doesn't really seem like the "friendship" type," Spike the dragon replies.

"From the way the Pony of Shadows acted, it looks like he was pretty angry with Starswirl and the Pillars," Aria says.

"And let's be honest, none of us even know about the Pony of Shadows," Human Twilight says.

"No pony does," Spike the dragon answers.

Spike the dog says, "You mean no one has any idea about the shadow at all."

"I don't think no pony knows," Starlight says.

"That's right. The pillars might have a clue about the shadow," Starry says.

"She's right. I think the pillars know exactly who the Pony of Shadows was before he became who he is. And maybe, they were once friends with him," Sun says.

Aria speaks up, "Either way, I don't want to talk to Starswirl after what he just said."

"Me either, he's mean," Sonata adds.

"I must agree. He has no idea what some of us have been through when we were in the wrong path," Adagio says, sounding pretty mad.

"Yeah," The two Falling Star and Human Twilight add with stern looks.

Nina walks to Sun, and puts her paws on her human leg. Sun sees her cat, and picks her up. As she pets Nina, Sun lets out a sad sigh.

Nina asks, "You're not happy with Starswirl, aren't you?"

"I'm not at all. He has no right to say that, even when my friends who were villains are standing right there. I don't think he realizes what he's saying is going to hurt someone," Sun says.

"I think you should have a talk with him," Nina advise.

Sun narrows her eyes in angry, and calmly says, "Believe me I will."

At the main hallway, the main five are busy helping the five pillars get ready for her battle. Rainow help clean Flash's shield and armor. Fluttershy helps Meadowbrook fixing up her mask. Applejack also help Rockhoof sharpening his sword.

Sun, Starlight, and the others walk down stairs to see the ten pony.

Sonata whispers to Sun, "Hey Sun, you should talk to Somnambula."

"How come?" Sun asks.

"She's your ancestor after all. Plus, you should tell her about it, she'll be so excited," Sonata whispers, showing a big smile.

"I guess you're right… but," Sun sounding concern.

"But what?" Sonata questions.

"I'm still rather concern about it. I'm still wrapping my head the truth about my ancestry. Now I having trouble knowing that my ancestor is standing in front of me," Sun says.

"That's okay. You can tell her when you're ready, but it better be soon," Sonata says.

Sun shows a calm smile, and says, "Right, but let's get this situation with the Pony of Shadows solved."

Sonata nods her head.

After walking down stairs, Sun's group walk to the ten who are making sure the items are set up.

Sun calmly says, "Hey Somnambula, there's something that we like you and the other pillars to answer for us?"

"Of course, what is it?" Somnambula questions.

"You all knew the Pony of Shadows before he became what he is now. You must've been friends. So what happened?" Starlight asks.

"The tale of our rift is a sad one. In fact, it happened around the time he had to face the sirens… or the Dazzlings as you call it," Rockhoof explains.

Adagio questions, "Did this happened after you banish us?"

"It did," Flash answers.

"Stygian was a pony like the rest of us, though more scholar than hero. He recognized our emerging world would need champions to defend it," Rockhoof explains.

"He may have gathered us together, but he himself was just an ordinary unicorn who soon grew jealous of our abilities," Flash adds.

"He stole objects from each of us. Artifacts to use in a spell," Mistmane adds.

"And we cast him out for it," Meadowbrook adds.

"We always thought he'd return and seek forgiveness. But when we saw him again, his heart was bent on revenge. He dashed even my hope of saving him," Somnambula adds.

That's when Stygian eyes turn black and has been turned into the Pony of Shadows.

"But why did he steal the artifacts from you?" Starlight asks.

"No doubt it was an enchantment to take our powers for himself," Meadowbrook answers, lifting her mask up.

"Are you sure about that? What I mean is that, are you sure Stygian is interested in your power because how the Pony of Shadows acted, you can tell he held a bad grudge against you," Pony Falling Star asks.

"She's right. It seem that what happened might not have anything to do with power," Sun adds.

"What else is there?" Rockhoof asks.

"Didn't you every asked Stygian why he took the artifacts?" Human Twilight asks.

"No. We didn't," Mistmane answers.

"But if it isn't power he wanted, what else is there?" Meadowbrook asks.

"Well, remember when you banish me and my sister to another world. After a long time of living in that world we met Sun, and then we told her what really became of us," Adagio says.

"Yeah. We were cursed to be sirens while everypony else in our underwater home were turned to coral," Aria adds.

Then Sun says, "I know it's hard to believe, but seeing their faces… I can tell they were telling the truth. Plus, we also confronted the seapony that cursed them, who was really using the girls to gain power within their pendants that were their hearts."

The pillars becomes rather surprised to hear what Sun is saying.

"So what you're saying is that there's more to Stygian than what it appears," Flash suspects.

"Exactly, but that is still something we need to figure out for Stygian's case," Sun says.

Just then, the gem on the choker begins to glow, and Sun's geode glows as well. Sun eyes turns white, meaning another piece of memory appears, but changes back to normal soon after. Sun becomes a bit stunned for a little after seeing the memory.

Sun sighs, turns to Starlight, and says, "We need to talk to Starswirl."

Starlight, Sun, and the others walk towards the entrance of the library.

Sun turns to the others, "You guys stay here. Straight and I will talk to Starswirl and check on the others.

The girls, pets, and the dragon nod their heads in reply. Starlight opens the door, and she along with Sun enter the room. When the mare and human girl enter the library, they can see their friends and the ancient pillar is at work. Trying to finish and see if there's anything to add or change to the spell.

"That looks like a lot of work," Starlight says.

"Haven't seen this much since Twilight and I did our final project for school," Sun replies.

"It is what must be done, and it would be best if we were not disturbed," Starswirl firmly says.

Sun turns her head away and grits her teeth behind her lips in anger.

"I'm sorry, Starlight, but we can't stop to talk. The stakes are too high, and we have to…" Princess Twilight says with sad look on her face.

"Banish Stygian to limbo," Sun finishes Princess Twilight's sentence.

"Uh, who?" Sunburst questions.

"Stygian was the name the Pony of Shadows gave up when he turned to darkness," Starswirl sternly answers.

"Yes. And it's someone that you never mention to us. We had to ask the others about it," Sun says.

"And I'm just trying to figure out why," Starlight says.

"Envy. He wanted more power than he had, and that desire led him down a path from which there is no return!" Starswirl answers, but sounding a bit upset.

"I know from experience that's not always true. When the map called you six to my village, it was for a friendship problem." Starlight firmly says to Starswirl.

"Starlight's right, I've meet a lot of people and ponies who been in Stygian's position. Sometimes it is jealousy, but most of the time, it can be something deeper. Much deeper, something that isn't seen at first," Sun explains.

Just then, the power of the choker and her geode act up again, and Sun's eyes turn white again. She is seeing another memory.

"And how do you know that power is what Stygian want. From what the other pillars explain, you all never bother to ask why he took the artifacts to begin with. You just assume and turn your back on him without a thought," Starlight explains.

Just then, Sun's eyes change back to normal

But ends up hearing Starswirl angrily saying, "Stygian wants to destroy all that is good in this world. There's no way to befriend a pony like that."

This shocked Sun, and makes her more angry than she has ever been. Starlight feels like she is on the verge of crying. Just then, Starswirl and Starlight look to see Sun looking at them with a angry and upset look on her face.

"Sun, what are you…" Starlight begins to ask.

Just then, Sun ends up giving Starswirl a hard slap on the face with her human hand. Everyone and everypony else in the room gasp in shock. At this very moment, the room is in silence to see the event Sun has done.

"Su-sun, why did you do that for?!" Princes Twilight asks in shock.

"I can't believe you wouldn't say something that awful, especially to Starlight, and in front of my friends who been in Stygian's horseshoes! You at to be ashamed of yourself! That's really really low! Maybe you better grow a little more before think about that kind of poor judgement!" Sun furiously scolds at Starswirl.

Starswirl is still stunned that he isn't saying a word.

Sun continues to angrily scolds them, "Everypony deserves to make friends, you just need to give them a chance! That's what I did for Falling Star the pony version after years of her bully me! I couldn't have not forgive her, but I did forgive her, and she became my friend and change for the better! And that talk you said about 'Once a villain, always a villain!' What a sick joke!"

Sun even begins to shed a tears and continues, "I became with the Dazzlings despite on what they did, I became friends with them, and they told me that they spent countless years of being cursed to become the sirens you know of! Even the human Twilight when she stole my and her friends magic and was forced to use it to destroy both words, or the human Falling Star when she was bent on vengunes on her bullies! And Starlight after hearing that she stole cutie marks from the ponies in her village, but I became friends with her anyway! I became friends with all of them. They changed and open up to friendship because someone gave them a chance!"

"You have no right to say that about Stygian. No, not even about him, but anybody! I don't want anything to do with you anymore, I don't care what you say!" Sun shouts, and tears pour out of her face.

Sun turns her away from Starswirl and walk out of the room. Opening the door, she can see the other main five, the pony Falling Star, Spike, and the other pillars there. Even her all show shocked looks on their faces. Sun ignores them, and walk past them with tears seeping down her face.

Starlight, Princess Twilight, and Sunburst leave the room to see Sun leaving. They can tell she is not very happy. The one who feels most broken and torn is Princess Twilight. Hearing what Sun says, she is begin to have doubts about relying on her idol for answers and her admiration towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Being like an Idol or Being like a Friend

In the throne room where the map is, Princess Twilight and Starlight explain to them what has happened in the room, and boy are they shocked to hear Sun's outburst. Sun's friends are the most shocked, they never expected to get that mad at someone. Of course, Starlight, and Sun's friends explain to them on what they have learned about the origin of the Pony of Shadows. Either way, the room has become silenced to learn about the situations.

"She slapped and scold Starswirl! Sun actually did that!" Adagio asks in shock.

Princess Twilight slowly nods her head

"Woah! I never ever knew Sun had that in her," Aria says.

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. I never seen her act like that before, but in a way… I can understand her actions," Starlight says.

"Yeah. What Starswirl said was completely unnecessary," Starry says.

"I agree. I was so mad when he said that," Falling Star adds.

"Join the club," Aria mutters.

"Where is your friend now?" Meadowbrook asks.

"She's in one of the guestrooms. I think it will be best to give her some space until she calms down. And figure out how to solve this problem," Princess Twilight says.

"What about Starswirl? Where is he?" Human Twilight asks.

"He's still in the library. For some reason, he said he wanted to be alone," Sunburst says.

"I think what Sun said to him really shook him up," Spike the dog says.

Rarity sighs, "Even though what Sun did was completely unlady like, she does have a reason to do it. And I suppose her anger also got the best of her."

"But what can we do?" Flash asks.

"Well, maybe we should try to talk to them? Of course, only at least one or two of us talk to them alone," Fluttershy suggests.

Somnambula calmly says, "I agree. I'll be the one to talk to her, but I like to talk to her alone."

The others excluding Human Twilight, both Falling Stars, and the Dazzlings look surprised.

"Are you sure?" Pinkie asks.

Human Twilight speaks up, "I think Somnambula should talk to her."

Everypony else look at the human Twilight with confused looks.

"Well, I guess, I can talk to Starswirl," Princess Twilight says.

Adagio stands up from the floor, "My sisters and I would like to come. There's… something very important we need to tell him."

"Are you sure about that? Remember he and the other pillars banished you guys," Rainbow asks, looking confused.

"We're sure about it," Sonata says.

"And we all think Starswirl should hear what we have to say," Aria says.

Everypony excluding the pillars nod their heads agreeing to the ideas. Thought, the other five pillars look confused about it, and wonder what the Dazzlings have to say. In fact, everypony else, excluding the human Twilight, both Falling Stars, and The Dazzlings wonder why Somnambula wants to talk to Sun… alone.

Princess Twilight, and The Dazzlings walk into the room to see Starswirl looking over the spell to banish the Pony of Shadows. However, he's been staring at it and nothing else.

"Starswirl, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern," Starswirl calmly answers, not turning his head around.

Princess Twilight sighs, and asks, "You feel bad about what you said, aren't you?"

"How you guess?" Starswirl firmly says.

"Look Starswirl, I know that you meant well, but let's be honest… you weren't being concerat of Starlight and the Dazzlings feeling, including mine," Princess Twilight says, putting on an assertive face.

Starswirl finally turns his head, and asks, "Is there a reason to it?"

"There is. I know that you wanted to stop Stygian and the Dazzlings from doing the bad things that you did. But… you never stop to wonder why they did what they did, other than wanting power. The reason why the Dazzlings did was because they felt like they have no choice," Princess Twilight explains.

"How could feeding on negative energy is not a choosing experience," Starswirl asks, looking confused.

Adagio comes over, and says, "I know it doesn't make sense, but when my sisters and I were cursed, nothing but negative energy was able to satisfy us. No matter how much we eat or drinks we never felt fool," Adagio explains.

"That's what we had to keep feeding on negative energy and cause tension between others. Over time, we come to think that being loved and adored is the only way to help us," Aria says.

"Even when you banished up, we could never get enough of negative energy, until we feed the negative energy at Canterlot High," Sonata adds.

"Sounds like you girls have been through alot. The stuff that me and the others never knew," Starswirl says, looking a bit guilty.

"Still, you don't have to forgive us for our actions. I'm not sure if Stygian could forgive us for causing tension at his home," Aria says.

"We're really sorry for all the trouble we caused," Sonata says.

Adagio shows a calm smile, and says, "And we also want to thank you for sending us to that world."

Starswirl looks very confused, "Thank me? Really?"

"Yes. Confusing as it sound, but an oracle foretold that someone who wasn't under our spell and truly want to be our friend is the one who will help break our curse. If you hadn't send us to that world, we would have never met Sun," Adagio explains.

"Sun is a cool girl, even though she can be Little Ms. Sunshine. Either way, ever since then, we stick by her, and help her whenever she needs us. Because of how much she helped us, we always tried to help her in return," Aria says.

"At first, we didn't like that world, but mostly we were still upset about the curse we were in. Thanks to Sun, we put that problem behind us and still lived in the human world. Sure we sometimes missed our old home, but we love hanging out with Sun and the others that we decided to stay," Sonata says.

Hearing the story cause Starswirl to smile, "Sounds to me that because of me and the others, you three were able to find happiness and friendship from Princess Sun. You all are… truly fond of her indeed."

Starswirl sadly sighs, and says, "I'm… also sorry for how I've been… behaving. I guess it goes to show that I may be a powerful wizard, but not fully understand friendship the way Princess Twilight and Princess Sun does."

"Funny you mention it, because back then we didn't have any friends at all," Princess Twilight says.

"Really?" Starswirl questions.

"It's true. When friendship was brought to us, we fully understand that we couldn't live without it. There were good times, bad time, and very tough times. But at the end, our friendship ends up growing stronger," Princess Twilight explains.

Princess becomes sadden, "Even though I'm the Princess of Friendship, I still go through troubles when friendship is tested. Like now, I've been so caught up the fact about you and learning that I finally get to meet you that I ended up clouding my own judgement. And trying to show you how serious I am to magic made me more clouded of the answers I already know. But what Sun and Starlight said finally snap me out of it. It also made me remember when my friends turn their back on me one time."

"You're friends turn their backs on you?!" Starswirl asks in shock.

Princess Twilight nods her head, and explains, "It's true. I noticed that my old foalsitter, Princess Cadence was asking cruel and demanding, not like the Cadence I know, and I saw her cast a hypnotic spell on my brother. When I tried to explain to everypony what I saw, no pony believe me, think the worst in me, and turned their backs on me. When they learned the truth, it… hit them rather hard. I learned that it's good to trust my instincts, and my friends learn to that if you turned your back on a friend, you'll end up hurting yourself as well."

"Sounds like important lessons were learned that day. And that pride may have cloud my judgement about Stygian. If he really didn't want power, then I owe him an apology. I owe you all an apology," Starswirl says.

"That's okay. You may not be able to fix what has been done in the past, but we can figure out on how to fix it now," Princess Twilight says.

"That sounds like a wise decision," Starswirl says.

The four girls smile and glad to have the problem resolved. Now to hope how Somnambula does with Sun.

Somnambula walks over to the door where Sun is getting some alone time.

She knocks on the door, and asks, "Sun, mind if I come in?"

But Sun is not answers.

Somnambula knocks on the door again, "You don't need to worry, I just want to talk to you alone."

Nothing seems to happen. Just then, a clicking sounds appears, and the door opens.

Sun's voice sadly says, "Come in."

Somnambula walks into the door to see Sun is in her pony form, and walks back to lay down on the bed. Somnambula begins to remember seeing her daughter like this when she gets upset or don't know what do. She decides to focus on the real problem.

Somnambula walks over to the bed, and asks, "Sun… are you feeling any better?"

"More or less," Sun mumbles.

"Princess Twilight told us on what happened, and she along with the others are worried about you," Somnambula says.

"Then you know the reason why I acted like that," Sun says.

"Yes. I do. You may wanted to defend your friends, but… you don't have to be so… aggressive with Starswirl," Somnambula replies.

Sun sits up, and says as she showing an upset look on her face, "I didn't want to. I just got so upset with him, I couldn't stand it. He's been disrespecting Princess Twilight, even though she was trying to save you guys from limbo. He's been acting like everypony who has done something bad is a villain. He thinks that ponies like that don't deserve friends. He has no right to say those awful things, especially with my friends around. Hearing what he said to Starlight, I… I end up losing my temper and totally scold him."

Somnambula hugs Sun, and says, "I know. I guess it's understandable why you were upset. But I'm sure Starswirl was really talking about Stygian… not your friends."

"It felt like it," Sun replies.

"And that's okay, you were only expressing your feeling. You may have taken it the wrong way, but you were only thinking about your friends," Somnambula says.

"Of course I was. My friends mean everything to me," Sun says.

Then she asks, "Still, are you really sure about Stygian? Do you really think he's only interested in your magic?"

"Well, It did seem like it when he took the artifacts, "Somnambula answers.

"But that doesn't really guarantee it. You all assumed Stygian is only interested in gaining power and cast him out without thinking otherwise. Losing power and desires is one thing, but losing a friend can do something to a person or pony, I know it because the same thing happened to me last winter," Sun explains.

"You… lost your friends?" Somnambula asks in shock.

"I almost did. There was this profile called Anon-A-Miss who posted my friends secrets. And five of my friends assumed that I did it, and didn't want to be my friend. The Dazzlings stood up for me, and never think I would do something like that. When my other friends learned the truth and who Anon-A-Miss, they felt awful for ever doubting me and my friendship. We were able to become friends again after that," Sun explains.

"That sure was quite an experience. And friendship worked out in the end," Sonnambula says.

"It did. Maybe you need to work something out with Stygian," Sun says.

"That might not be easy. After a thousand years, I don't think he will be willing to listen to us," Somnambula says.

"Even though Stygian may still be upset, but if you really care for him, then you need to stand up and let him know that your friendship to him is important. If we all band together, I'm sure he'll listen. He'll listen because he has too," Sun says.

Somnambula begins to giggle a little after hearing that which makes Sun abit confused.

"What's so funny?" Sun asks, looking confused.

Somnambula is able to stop giggling, and says, "Sorry, I wasn't teasing you or anything. It's just… you remind me of the daughter I had a long time ago."

Sun doesn't say a word because she knows what her parents has said.

"You practically have the same personality as her, and you look exactly like her. Only she's a pegasus," Somnambula answers.

Somnambula then hug Sun, and begins to feel sad, "I… I miss her and Hisan so much."

Sun then hugs Somnambula to, and can understand her sadness. In fact, she ends up being separated from her family for years that lead her to the human world. Sun thinks now it's time to tell Somnambula the truth.

Sun lets go of her embrace, and says, "Somnambula… there's something very important for me to tell you."

"What is it?" Somnambula asks.

Sun takes a deep breath, and levitates the box that her parents have given to her with her magic. She then places the box on the bed between herself and Somnambula.

Sun says, "First… I need to show you this."

Sun opens the box to show Sonnambula what's inside. Somnambula gasp in surprise to see what's inside. The glowpaz necklace. Sun levitates the necklace out of the box to show it to Somnambula.

"That… looks like the glowpaz necklace Hisan gave to me, but I gave it to my daughter ages ago? How did you obtain it?" Somnambula asks in surprise.

"Well… that is part of what I have to tell you… my parents have it to me… and from what she told me that… that it's been past down from my family… for… for generations… And… and when they told me how it's been first poast down… I find it… I find it very shocking," Sun explains, but looks hstitated and so nervous.

Sun takes a deep breath, "The necklace is actually the very same necklace Hisan gave to you that you passed down to your daughter Sun Goddess, who looks exactly like me. So in short, your necklace has been past down thousand years of generations in my family until it's passed down to me."

Somnambula is stunned to hear everything Sun is explaining to her. Sonnambula looks down to see Nina, and the cat nods her head in reply. Hearing everything, and backs up by the cat, Somnambula is finally understanding the truth.

"You… you're… you're really my… my descendent?" Somnambula asks in surprise.

Sun nods her head, and says, "Crazy as it sounds, it's true. I guess it's just genetic or luck that I end up looking like your daughter."

Before Sun can say anything else, Somnambula hugs Sun with tears coming out of her eyes with a smile on her face.

"I… I never thought that I end up meeting the mare who was part of my family blood. I'm so glad to have you as my family," Somnambula says.

Sun smiles with tears coming out of her eyes, "And I'm glad to meet you and have you as mine."

Soon the two share a embrace of love and family. In a way, because of what is going on, Somnambula and Sun meet each other and able to know as family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New Rescue Plan

After the two conversations, Sun and Somnambula, along with Princess Twilight, Starswirl, and the Dazzlings enter the throne room from opposite sides. There Sun and Starswirl are able to talk things out, and are able work things out. Of course, they still need to discuss on what they need to do about the situation. Soon after, Sun explains to the others about her relationship with Somnambula and, well… let's just say that everypony, except for the ones who already know is shocked to hear it.

Rainbow exclaims in excitement, "Somnambula is really your ancestor, Sun?! How cool is this!"

"That's amazing," Princess Twilight says with a smile.

Starlight asks, "How come you never told us about it before?"

"Yeah," Spike adds.

Sun blushes a bit, "Well, I guess I was still having some time taking it all in. And with all that is going on with the Pony of Shadows, it's kind of hard to find the time."

"At least you're able to tell us now," Applejack says.

"Yes. And you end up with a lovely necklace," Rarity says.

"Well, it's not exactly mine. It originally belongs to Somnambula," Sun says.

"Yeah. But like you said, it was past down from your family," Pinkie says.

"That is true, and I would be happy for you to have it. I still had the fond memories of begin with Hisan and my little Sun Goddess. But I am happy to see the necklace has been entrusted by a generation of my family," Sonnambula says.

"Thanks," Sun says with a smile.

Sun turns to Starswirl, and says, "Still, sorry for how I acted Starswirl."

"That's alright. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I wasn't being considerate and understanding to your and your friends feeling," Starswirl says.

He sighs and says, "Listening about you and Princess Twilight have been in Stygian's horseshoes, I'm started to think I didn't fully think about how Stygian feels."

"Maybe so. But like Princess Twilight said, there's no use of worrying about something that is already done," Sun says.

Human Twilight says, "We all have made mistakes in the past that is hard to fully correct."

"But the best thing we can do is try to do what it takes to making things right in the present," Falling Star says.

"Yeah. We all made mistakes that we need to fix," Starry says.

Starswirl happily chuckles, and says, "I see that you all make mistakes, but still try to fix it whatever you can."

"I just wish there is a way to know why or how Stygian became the Pony of Shadows," Meadowbrook.

"Yeah. And we still don't know why he took the release to begin with," Flash says.

Starswirl and the other pillars feeling a bit distressed and wonder how Stygian became the Pony of Shadows. Princess Twilight and the others are thinking the same thing.

Just then, Sun calmly says, "I think I know why."

Everybody and everybody look at Sun with confused and surprised expressions on her face.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks.

"While I was in the guestroom, I end up seeing those memories again, and I was able to see everything. I even knew who the necklace belongs to," Sun explains.

"Really?" Meadowbrook questions.

"Yes. This choker… was actually Stygian's," Sun answers.

"What?!" Princess Twilight, her friends, and Sun's friends exclaim in shock.

Starswirl realizes, "Now I know where I've seen the gemstone before."

"You know the choker belongs to him?" Princess Twilight questions.

"Yes. It was a long time to go. He told me that it was special to him. And he explained how precious it is," Starswirl says.

"How so?" Sunburst asks.

"He told me… that the choker really used to belong to his mother. She gave it to him before she has passed on when he was a young colt," Starswirl sadly answers.

"Poor Stygian," Sonata sadly replies.

"Yes it was. I remember seeing it when he dropped it and told me the whole story. He truly missed her for the longest time," Starswirl answers.

"But what about his dad?" Adagio questions.

Starswirl looks away, "That is something I promised not to tell."

"That's okay. I guess it must be personal to him," Starlight says.

"It was," Starswirl says.

Then he ask, "Now about the visions you had. I like to hear on what it is."

"Right," Sun replies.

Then she explains, "Stygian, meet the Dazzlings along time ago, and felt that it was his fault that they came because he didn't no anything to stop them. He knew that he couldn't stop them on his own, so we went to find legendary heroes for help. There were a lot of memories that is to be seen. But over time, Stygian not only read about the battles you all faced with him, but you all bonded with him."

Sun turns to the Dazzlings, "Stygian actually wanted to talk to you three on and wanted to paralyze your powers, but Starswirl disagrees and thought the Dazzlings won't listen."

"Guess he was right. After the hardship we've been through a long time ago. The last thing we wanted to do is listen to somepony," Aria says.

Adagio rolls her eyes, and turns to Sun, "So what happens next?"

"After you three were sent to the other world, Stygian started to think that he wasn't worthy of be with them. He think that since he didn't have magic and strength, he won't be earning your respect, but you all haven't noticed it. And he was worried to say anything to you," Sun continues.

Starswirl and the others start to feel a bit guilty about what Sun is saying.

"We had no idea," Mistmane says.

"But still, why did Stygian took the artifacts?" Meadowbrook asks.

Then Flash asks, "Were you able to see why?"

Sun nods her head, "Stygian wanted your respect and friendship so much, that he decided to prove your worth. He decided to take the artifacts to Ponehenge hoping to make copies of it, and created a spell so not only the copies could be copy, but only can be activated by his choker. He was hoping that if this worked, he could be a pillar to and stand by your side in battle. He never wanted your power, but your friendship and your respect. He tried, but the spell apparently failed."

"I guess, that is when we found him. Assuming that he wanted power and cast him out," Starswirl confirms.

"I'm afraid so," Sun sadly replies.

Meadowbrook sadly sighs, "I feel just awful."

"We let our pride and anger get the better of us," Starswirl says.

"We never thought on how it was making Stygian feel," Somnambula says.

Then Flash says, "We never knew that we made Stygian feel excluded."

"Were you able to see how Stygian became the Shadow?" Rockhoof asks.

"Yes. You must have seen something," Mistmane adds.

Sun looks down, and begins to shed a few tears, "Yes. I did, and it was horrible. Stygian ranway and went to the Hollow Shades. He was so broken hearted that he had no idea where he ended up. He then fallen a strange temple under the village calle the Well of Shades. But he didn't care, he continues crying. He was… very hurt that the ponies he believed as friends turned their back on him."

Sun then wipes the tears from her face. Princess Twilight and Starlight gives Sun for support.

"That is when the shadow came in. He hard Stygian's cry, and offered him a chance to become powerful. Stygian was reluctant at first and mention to him on what happened. But the shadow said, 'You don't have to worry, I won't abandon you like they did. Join me, and I will give you power, and help get revenge on those who turned their backs on you.' Stygian agree and promised to protect the welcoming and the help the shadow promised to give to him. They both touch each others' hoof. Then the pony traveled into his body, He screamed as the shadow is taking him over. Knowing what is happening, he was trying to get to you as fast as he can, but lost the choker along the way," Sun says.

After Sun explains, everyone are either stunned, shocked, or on the verge of crying.

"And regretfully, we all know what happened next. The shadow took over him," Starlight says.

"And turned into the Pony of Shadows," Princess Twilight adds.

Starswirl calmly says, "Now I understand why you saw those memories. You've been seeing Stygian's memories, and you been feeling his emotions."

"That's right. I've been feeling his anger. I've been crying his tears. All of the memories and emotions came from Stygian, and I saw it all. I saw exactly what he saw. The shadow have been consuming him so much that it took him over. But deep down… he never want this to happen at all!" Sun says, begins to cry.

Sun then quietly says, "We can't let him be… alone anymore. All the pain he has, it needs to end."

Flash slams his hoof on the table, and announces in a serious tone, "We got to save him!"

"But how? The shadow won't let him go so easily," Starry says.

"And he's still pretty angry with you," Sonata adds.

"I know. We need to find a way to fix this. But we only have the spell that will banish the Pony of Shadows. How are we going to separate Stygian from the shadow?" Starswirl replies.

Princess Twilight and her friends, along with Sun and her friends are trying to think on what to do with the situation.

Sun wonders, "Maybe… maybe we can use the spell to our advantage?"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Applejack asks.

"What I'm saying, what if we can use the spell to hold of the shadow. We'll use the five artifacts along with the five elements to create the portal to limbo and have the shadow trap between it," Sun explains.

Princess Twilight gasps with a smile, and explains, "You're right. If we use the artifacts and the elements first before Starswirl, Sun and I use our magic, we can trap the shadow between here and limbo. The shadow won't be able to attack as long as our magic cancels it out."

"And that will buy us enough time to separate Stygian from the shadow. But the question is now is how to do it?" Starswirl adds.

"Princess Twilight and I need to go inside the shadow to find him, and convince him to be his real self again. We will all need your help to get Stygian out, so we better be ready for it," Sun says.

"You're right. The shadow will put of a fight," Aria says.

"But I'm sure we can do it as long as we're together," Sonata happily replies.

"You can say that again," Pinkie says with glee.

Then Princess Twilight says, "Now that the spell has been finish, it's time that we get the elements, and face the Pony of Shadows."

Sometime later, everypony and everybody arrive at the Tree of Harmony. Starswirl and the others are astonished to see how much the tree has grown over a thousand years.

"I am glad to see the tree has grown with our efforts long ago." Somnambula says.

"And now a brand new element has been created as well," Mistmane says.

"Now that we know what needs to be done, the elements are needed. Thanks to the spell of Princess Twilight, and Sun's idea to use them. We'll be able to save Stygian, and the elements won't be sacrificed," Starswirl says.

Meadowbrook looks at the flower with the chest inside, "That looks lovely. What's inside?"

"We don't know yet. This chest is Sun. The same thing happen to us, and that is how we got the castle," Princess Twilight answers.

"And I need to find the key to unlock it," Sun adds.

"I'm sure you will when the time comes," Somnambula says.

"Thanks," Sun says with smile on her face.

Starswirl then uses his magic on the elements causing them to glow, and leave the branches and trunk. The five friends have their element that form the golden brace of the necklace. Princess Twilight's element turns into crown.

Rockhoof looks at it, and asks, "Ummm, how do we use them?"

"Well you… Oh!" Rarity is about to something, but stop in the middle of her sentence.

Then says, "I'm not sure. They simply work to us."

"Think it more than that. They seem to use their magic when we think about our friendship and others," Sun says.

"Sounds good to me," Starry replies.

"The elements are attuned to you. We must be in pairs," Starswirl says.

"That might not be easy because Sun isn't really paired up with someone," Aria says.

"And Sun's element is still on the tree," Sonata adds, pointing to the tree.

Everyone and Everypony look on the tree to see Sun's element is still on the tree.

"That's weird? Why didn't' Sun's element come out?" Spike the dragon asks.

Starswirl bushes his beard as he says, "I suspect this would happen?"

"What do you mean?" Human Twilight asks.

"Well when we planted the seed, there were six crystals meaning six elements. Since Sun is the one along with the elements have created a new one, I suspect that she is the one to extract it," Starswirl explains.

"So in other words, Sun is the only one to activate her element?" Falling Star asks.

"Precisely," Starswirl answers.

He turns to Sun and says, "You must be the one to cast the spell for your element."

"Um sure," Sun says, looking a it skeptic.

Sun then lights up her horn and cast a spell on her element. Then the gem leaves the tree and lands on Sun's pony head, turning it into a crown. Just then, the element grows and hits the Dazzlings. Everyone gasp in surprise, especially the three sisters. Soon the Dazzlings heart gems leaves from their chest, and begin to transform. Adagio so turns into a tiara on her head. Sonata's gem turns into a bracelet and goes on her left right. Aria's gem has turn into a brooch and goes on her jacket. Soon the three gems stop glowing and turn to accessories.

"What just happened?" Rainbow asks.

"Our hearts?" Sonata questions.

"They turned into accessories," Aria says looking at her new brooch.

"It's like last time. Our hearts left our body when their magic is needed," Adagio says.

"I guess your hearts is needed for this one," Fluttershy suggests.

"Seems like it," Human Twilight says.

"It's like your heart gems are your own elements," Falling Star replies.

"Yeah," Pinkie says.

"Now that we're all ready, we better get to the Hollow Shades," Starswirl says.

Then Princess Twilight say, "We have to stop the shadow and save Stygian."

"Let's just hope this will work," Starlight says in concern.

"We won't know until we try," Sun says.

Everypony and everybody leave the cave to confront the Pony of Shadows. They hope they save Stygian and stop the Pony of Shadows. Either way, they know it's not going to be easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Freeing Stygian

Later on, the large group of ponies and humans are able to reach the Hollow Shades. The location looks so dark and abandoned. There is a giant hill that is casting a dark shadow over the old village.

"I don't remember reading anything that said the Hollow Shades was like this," Sunburst says.

The group walks down to the village to see that it hasn't been used for years. There are a lot of ruin houses with hay roofs on top. As they walk, they can feel an eerie presence among them.

"Ohhh. The Pony of Shadows must have twisted it to his purposes," Mistmane worriedly replies.

"I have to agree. This place looks already like a ghost town," Starry says.

"This place looks so… ancient," Human Twilight says.

"Yeah. And deserted," Aria says.

Sonata yelps to hear a noise, and hugs Sun in fright, "I don't like this place!"

"Don't worry, we're all here together," Sun says.

"She's right. As long as we stick together, there will be nothing to fear," Meadowbrook says.

Just then, they begin to hear echoing of an evil laughter.

Fluttershy gulps, and squeaks, "Except for that."

"Prepare yourselves. He is here," Starswirl says, looking serious.

Then he sternly demands, "Stygian! Show yourself and face us!"

Suddenly they begin to hear the Pony of Shadows evilly laugh, and the ground begins to rumble. Everyone look around to see the ground they're standing on begins to crack. The cracking has surrounds the area where the large group in. Unable to support the weight, the floor gives out creating a giant hole, and the ponies and humans scream as they fall into the hole.

The ponies and humans that have fallen land on top of each other. They all groan feeling a little bit of pain.

Aria mutters, "So much for the element of surprise."

Everyone begins to get up, and help each other on their feet/hooves.

Sunburst adjust his glasses with a groan, and says, "I definitely would've remembered reading about this."

"Maybe so, but this is the right place," Sun says.

"That must be the place from your vision?" Starlight asks.

"It is," Sun answers.

Just then, everyone begin to hear maniacal laughter surrounding the area. Everyone huddle together, and Starswirl makes a protective shield around them. Out of the wall, the Pony of Shadows make an appearance.

The Pony of Shadows says in a loud voice, "Welcome to the Well of Shade! When you turned your backs on me, I discovered this place. The darkness spoke to me of a power beyond any I could imagine, and I listened. The shadow and I became one. Soon, all of the realm will be the same. Then all ponies will feel the despair I did when you cast me out!"

Sonata whispers to Sun, "Boy, somepony could really use a hug right now."

"We did what we had to do! That shadow has taken over you! Maybe you didn't want to steal our magic, but the shadow probably does!" Starswirl says.

"No! It was you who were selfish!" The shadow protests at Starswirl.

He lifts his head up, and shouts, "And now you will pay!"

The Pony of Shadows launches a magical dark beam at Starswirl's shield. The shield is able to hold, but begins to crack.

"Now this could be a problem," Princess Twilight says.

"Yeah. A major friendship problem," Starlight replies.

Still using his magic, Starswirl says, "Ready? Open the portal…"

Starswirl then uses his magic to break the shield.

Princess Twilight shouts, "...Now!"

With that, the main five and the five pillars get together to begin the spell. Rarity is with Mistmane with their element, Flash Magnus is with Rainbow Dash with their element. Pinkie is with Somnambula. Fluttershy with Meadowbrook, and Applejack with with Rockhoof. The magic begins to form around them, and glow with a white light. Sunburst and Starswirl help perform the spell, and a large rainbow beam fire at the shadow. The shadow ducks and the rainbow light hits the wall. Soon a porta has appear, and begin to suck the Pony of Shadows. The rainbow beam of light hit the shadow, causing the back part of the shadow to be stuck in the portal.

Trying to break free, the shadow shouts, "No! You will not trap me again!"

Sun runs at front, and shouts, "Stygian, you have to stop! This isn't the way! I know that it was hard to deal when your friends cast you out the way they did! I know how you felt! I went through the same thing like you, but believe me, this is not the way!"

Just then, something or somepony begins to come out of the shadow's chest. There is a gray unicorn with short cornflower blue and arctic color blue mane. The pony struggles and manages to get his hoof free while he's looking like he's in pain. Sun gasps and realizes who that pony is… that pony is Stygian.

"Stygian!" Sun exclaims, uses her magic to change into her human form. Then she pony up as she grows pony ears, alicorn wings, and extended hair.

Sun flies up, and grabs Stygian by the hoof, and tries to pull him out, but the shadow refuse to let him go. And then sucks Stygian and Sun inside.

Princess Twilight gasps, and exclaims in fright, "Sun!"

Princess Twilight flies into the chest of the Pony of Shadows.

Princess Twilight lights up her horn and look around the dark void. Luckily, she is able to find Sun right away, who is sitting up and rubbing her head. The two princesses smile to see each other and give each other a hug. They then look to see the lonely young unicron sitting on the floor of the void, hanging his head down in sadness. The two princess cautiously walk towards him, knowing the sadness he has on his face.

Princess Twilight calmly says, "Are you... Stygian?"

"I was, once. Until my friends betrayed me," Stygian sadly answers.

Sun whispers, "He's still rather upset to talk."

"Yeah. But we need answers," Princess Twilight says.

Sun shows the choker, and asks, "This gem… it belongs to you, isn't it."

"My choker! I… I can't believe you found it," Stygian says in surprise to see the stone.

"Yes. But ended up with some magic, and with it I was able to see your memories," Sun explains.

Sun sighs, and asks, "You never betrayed them and wanted to steal their magic, didn't you?"

"No! Of course not! I wanted their respect. I brought them together. I planned strategy, and I read all I could about the beasts we faced. But I didn't have magic or strength, so nopony ever noticed me. I went to Ponhenge to make my own copies of the artifacts." Stygian explains.

Outside of the shadow, everyone else are starting to hear everything Stygian is explaining to the two princesses.

Stygian continues to explain, "With them, I thought I could be a Pillar, too, and stand by their side in battle. I never wanted to steal their power."

Starswirl and the other pillars become stunned to hear what Stygian says. They realized that they have been wrong about Stygian this whole time. It also come to realizes that what happen to Stygian has been their fault as well.

Inside the shadow Stygian is still explaining to Princess Twilight and Sun what really happen all these years ago.

"But instead of sharing and letting me help, my friends threw me out," Stygian says in anger.

Soon enough, Stygian begins to have shadow hooves, and the same neck brace as the shadow. His mane and tail are being shadowed by the shadowy smoke,and his horn become sbacl in jagged.

In a deep, loud, and aggressive voice, he says, "So I became stronger than any of them! The darkness welcomed me when no pony would, and I will do what I must to protect it!"

This is all a misunderstanding! If the Pillars knew how you felt, I'm sure they wouldn't have turned their backs on you." Princess Twilight says.

"She's right. Starswirl and the other pillars have no idea they made you feel excluded, and how much pain and sadness you have thousand long years. But they know the truth now, and they want to do whatever they can to fix what they have done," Sun explains.

Then Sun hugs Stygian, "Please Stygian, I know very well what it's like to feel alone, but this shadow is not who you are. We can help you become yourself again."

Something within Stygian makes him feel a warmth inside. Princess Twilight gows concern about Sun getting this close, but smile to see Stygian changes back to normal and hugs her back. The two let go of the embrace to look at each other.

"I felt hurt too. But with my other friends, I was able to deal with the hard times and we were able to become friends again. You can do the same for Starswirl and the others, you just need to give them and their friendship another chance," Sun says with a warm smile.

Stygian wipes the tears from his face as he says in concern, "Even if my friends did still care, what makes you think you and your friend have the power to help me?"

"Because it's what she does," Starlight's voice answers.

The three look behind them to see Starlight Glimmer, with the human Twilight, the Dazzlings, and the two Falling Star with them. Starlight gently put them down, and they all walk toward Stygian.

"We weren't so different from you, and Princess Twilight and Sun helped us change," Starlight says.

"She's right. We all were in your shoes, but Sun and Princess Twilight turned our lives around," Adagio says.

"We ended up using magic that end up bringing out the worst in us," Aria says.

"And end up doing things we wished we hadn't, but we were able to get another chance to make up for our mistakes," Sonata adds.

"And with that, they were able to fight together to form a powerful form of friendship," Pony Falling Star replies.

"We all had trouble dealing with feeling doubted and like no one cared, but we were proven wrong and end up with lots of friends," Human Falling Star says.

"If there are two princesses in Equestria that can save a friendship, it's them," Human Twilight says with a calm smile.

Princess Twilight and Sun smile happily to hear about them having support from those who have been in Stygian's place.

"I... I want to believe you…" Stygian calmly says.

Suddenly, Stygian growls, and shouts in a deep voice, "But the darkness will not be stopped!"

Soon enough, Stygian changes back to the shadowy form and end up with the wings like the shadow. That causes the girls to fall on their back and flanks. The girls look to see Stygian is starting to struggle, and scream like he's in real pain.

"N-no… p-p-please… I-I don't want this!" Stygian screams as he struggles.

Sun and the others look to see Stygian's eyes begin to flash back and forth from the white abyss and his original eye color.

Stygian then reaches out to Sun with his hoof, as he struggles to say, "P-please… help me!"

Sun gaps, and spring to action. Sun grabs Stygian by the hoof and fly him and herself out of the shadow, and land on the ground in front of Starswirl. The shadow screams as Stygian and Sun leaves its' body. Princess Twilight and the others come after them. However, the shadow that is still has a hold on Stygian, is trouble to pull him back. Sun grabs hold of in, and refuse to let go.

Princess Twilight uses her magic to create a magical rope, and help pull Stygian,

Princess Twilight shouts, "Fight the darkness, Stygian! You don't need it anymore! Revenge isn't what you want! Friendship is!"

The shadow continues to growl in anger as he tries to take Stygian into his hold, But Sun and Princess Twilight refuse to let go. Sun doesn't notices, but her crown along with the geode and the choker's gem begins to glow

Sun screams, "Come on Stygian, think of the ponies who really care for you! You got to think of all the good times you had with Starswirl and the others! All the adventures! And all the fun!"

Human Twilight grabs hold to Stygian, and her geode necklace begins to glow to as she says, "And there will be more fun and friendship for you to enjoy!"

The Dazzlings also grab hold of Stygian, and their heart gems along with their geodes begin to glow too.

"She's right! Starswirl and the others realized their mistake and how wrong they were to treat you!" Adagio says.

"They never meant to cast you out, Stygian!" Sonata screams.

You got to give them another chance," Aria shouts.

"You have to fight it!" Human Falling Star shouts, and her geode necklace begins to glow to.

The girls continue to pull Stygian out of the shadow, but it's not making it easy for them.

Starlight exclaim, "Girls!"

Starlight then uses her magic to create a rope tie it on Stygian's waist. Soon all of them begin to pull, hoping to break Stygian free.

"It's not working," Human Twilight screams.

"The shadow is refusing to let him go," Aria shouts.

Princess Twilight continues to struggle, "Ugh! The shadow won't let go of him. He wants to stop, but he can't do it alone."

"Then we must help him!" Starswirl says.

Soon, Starswirl and Sunburst use their magic to make magical ropes that tie around Stygian's waist. And the main five and the other pillars use the elements to create magical ropes to help set Stygian free. They all pull with full force as the Pony of Shadows scream in agony. As they pull, Stygian is starting to see that Starswirl and the others do care, and want to be friends with him. He then begin to think of all the good times, that he had with them, and wants to do more of it.

Just then, the choker begins to glow bright as Stygian is finally set free from the shadow. Sun, Human Twilight, Human Falling Star, The Dazzlings, Princess Twilight, and Starswirl begin to float up into the air. Sun who is holding Stygian looks at him with a smile. He smiles back at her. The choker comes off of Sun's back and back on to Stygian's neck where it belongs. Seeing the magic from the choker, Sun understands now what the spell Stygian tries to cast in the past has done.

Just then, Sun's element, geode, and Stygian's choker begins to glow. Human Twilight and Human Falling Star's geode glow, along with the Dazzlings geodes and heart gems. Soon the other elements and the artifacts begin to glow as well. At that moment, The human Twilight and Falling Star, and the Dazzlings pony up, and transform to the form they have taken back at Camp Everfree. Sun however ends up taking the form she has gain during the Friendship Games.

Twilight and her friends, along with the pillars are paired by their element and create a circle. Then Human Twilight, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings create and inner circle. Finally Sun and Stygian are in the very center.

Stunned the Pony of Shadows demands, "How is this possible?! The spell Stygian casted didn't work!"

"That's where you're wrong! The spell Stygian casted didn't coped the artifacts, it copied their magic and they absorbed into the gem without anyone noticing! With the elements, the artifacts, and the geodes, they are able to increase the most powerful magic of all!

Soon enough, the magic from the items sets into the middle, where Sun and Stygian focus their magical item together. Soon a powerful magic of rainbow colors hit the Pony of Shadows and sends him to limbo. Soon the portal to Limbo closes up, and unleashes a magical ray of rainbows into the sky, and disappears. The clouds disintegrated and the moon is shining at the village ruin.

Coming out of the hole is Sun who is still holding Stygian, and everyone and everypony float out of the hole by Sun's magic, and land on the ground.

"Yeah! Oh, it felt sooooo good to do that again!" Rainbow cheers in excitement.

"Friendship power rush! Whoo!" Pinkie happily cheers as well, jumping on to Rainbow Dash.

"Still, we did it! We really did it!" Human Twilight says in excitement.

"The Pony of Shadows will never bother anypony again," Pony Falling Star says.

Rarity looks on her neck to see her element, "The elements! They didn't disappear!"

"Maybe because we use their magic to healing magic instead of banishing," Fluttershy says.

"I have to agree," Human Falling Star says.

Sun look ahead to see Princess with Starswirl. Sun then takes Stygian to see Starswirl. Seeing Sun coming with Stygian, Princess Twilight steps back a little to give him and Stygian some space. Sun the puts Stygian on the ground on his hooves. The two look at each other, not saying a word.

Starswirl calmly says to Stygian in apologetic tone, "Long ago, you needed our help, Stygian. But instead of listening, we turned our backs on you. Pride clouded my judgment. I owe you an apology."

He then turns to Sun and Princess Twilight, and says, "Thank you for helping us see the errors of our ways, princesses. It seems I never accounted for the Magic of Friendship."

Twilight smiles, and says, Thank you, Swirlstar!"

But Twilight corrects herself, saying, "Uh, Star Swirl!" and her cheeks begin to blush.

Starlight comes to Starswirl as she clear throat, and says, "Soooo... apparently a conversation can save Equestria?"

Starswirl chuckles, and says, "Something tells me I will be making a lot of apologies today."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Home with A New Family

Princess Twilight, Sun along with their friends return to Canterlot Castle with Starswirl and the other pillars. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are glad to see their old teacher again, and Starswirl is glad to see the princesses as well. Although, he is amazed to see how much they have grown over a thousand years.

"I simply cannot believe how tall you've gotten!" Starswirl says, looking amazed at the two sisters.

"Well, it has been over a thousand years," Princess Celestia replies.

Then she asks, "Will you stay here and teach magic once again? My sister and I have such fond memories of your lessons."

"As long as you don't ask for those essays we owed you before you disappeared," Princess Luna sheepinly replies.

Princess Celestia giggles at the comment. Starswirl chuckles, soon after hearing the comment.

Then he brushes his beard as he says, "I'm not certain Canterlot is where I belong. The realm has grown, and I believe I'll have a look around before I settle in any one place."

"And I long to see what has become of my home," Meadowbrook agees.

"I believe we all do," Mistmane adds.

"Then I hope you will return to Canterlot on occasion and share the wisdom of your great experience with the next generation of ponies," Princess Celestia says with a calm smile.

We would be honored. But if it is wisdom you seek, look no further than your own pupils," Starswirl answers.

And then turns to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Sun as he says, "They showed me that the power of friendship is a magical force indeed. And that in turning away from others, you hurt yourself as well."

Starswirl, Stygian, and the other pillars gather and then give them a group hug, and are glad that their friendship is been reunited again.

Princess Twilight, Sun and their friends watch to see the seven friends are back to being friends again.

Princess Twilight says, "It's funny. I thought meeting my idol could give me the answers I never wanted. But instead, I forgot what I already know."

"It's okay. Everyone gets carried away when they meet someone they admire," Sun replies.

"True," Princess Twilight calmly replies.

"Good then I have a fellow princess and a student of my own to remind me," Princess Twilight adds with a smile.

Princess Twilight gives Sun and Starlight a hug. The two hug back with smiles on their faces.

Sometime later, Sun and her CHS friends are sitting on the balcony of Canterlot Castle. They can see that Princess Luna is lifting the moon up while Princess Celestia is lowing the sun to make way for the night.

Adagio sighs, "Boy what a time we had."

"Yeah. We fought the Pony of Shadows, save Stygian and send that shadow to limbo, and we still kept the elements," Sonata says.

"You can say that again. I'm all tuckered out," Aria says, laying down on the blanket.

Human Twilight looks up in the sky, "That sure is a nice sunset. Yet, knowing that the princesses is the ones who lift and lower the sun and moon is a new experience."

"I know. And it's amazing on how Princess Luna can arrange the stars to be in their position," Human Falling Star says.

She turns to Sun, and asks, "So what do you guys want to do?"

"I'm not sure. I like to get some rest after the adventure that we've been through. Besides, I'm still waiting for them to arrive," Sun answers.

"And who would that be?" A female's voice speaks up.

Sun and the others turn to see Sonnambula exiting the room and on to the balcony.

Sonata waves her hand, "Hi Somnambula."

"Hello girls, mind if I join you?" Somnambula asks.

"Sure," Sun answers.

Somnambula walks over and sits next to Sun.

"So Sonnambula, how are you doing adjusting to Equestria?" Human Twilight asks.

"I'm doing alright. I'm planning on departing to my home tomorrow," Somnambula answers.

"Will be able to see you again?" Sun asks.

"Of course. I will make time to visit Canterlot and Ponyville. I do also like to see what your life is like in the human world," Somnambula says with a smile.

Sun giggles, "Might not be easily. It could make things confusing when people sees an ancient heroine from a thousand years ago. There's history about you and your home as well."

"I see," Somnambula replies.

"But it will be good if we can get your a disguise," Sonata replies.

"Not a bad idea," Adagio agrees.

"I'll think about it. So who will be arriving here?" Somnambula asks.

Before Sun answers, somepony calls out, "Sun! Sun, are you over there?!"

"They're here now," Sun answers.

Then she calls out, "We're here mom!"

Walking on to the balcony, Sun's Equestrian family comes over to see Sun, her friends, and Somnambula.

Sunshine rushes to give her sister a hug, "Hi sis, how was your adventure?"

"The adventure my friends and I went on is rather touch, but we manage to beat the Pony of Shadows," Sun answers.

Rocky comes out, and says, "You rock sis!"

"Thanks Rocky," Sun replies.

Phoenix Dawn, Sun Stone, Scarlet, and Rosemary walk over to see Sonnambula, and are very pleased to see her.

"And in the end, you and your friends bring back a member of our family," Scarlet says.

Somnambula smiles, and says, "And it's very nice to meet all of you too.

Sun says, "I thought it will be nice for you to get to know my family before you" leave. After all, they're consider your family too."

"And it's a very wonderful idea. Even though, I'm not with my original family, it is nice to get to see how much my family has grown to the a generation," Somnambula says.

"You right about that. We're all family, and we are glad to have you with to be a part of our family," Phoenix says.

Throughout the evening and later to the night, Sun and ehr family along with Somnambula share stories about their lives with each other. Human Twilight and the others join in. Things have turn out well in the end, a friendship is saved, the magic of friendship is proven to be even stronger, and Sun have another member to her family to be with.


End file.
